El Complot de la Lluvia
by dianalinqui19
Summary: Una lluvia intensa cae sobre Londros, pero aunque el clima no sea el mejor, las vidas de Rose y Scorpius daran un giro completamente inesperado que los cambiara por completo. AU


**EL COMPLOT DE LA LLUVIA**

**By Diana Linqui**

La lluvia era intensa, golpeaba con fuerza las ventanillas del avión, truenos resonaban no muy lejos de donde iban y la turbulencia ponía a todos nerviosos. Las aeromozas iban de un lado a otro y la voz del piloto resonó por todo el avión "Por motivos de clima vamos a aterrizar en Londres, disculpen el inconveniente pero esto está fuera de nuestras manos, gracias por su comprensión"  
Bien ahora llegaría atrasada, se agarro su cabello laico pelirrojo en un moño desordenado y empezó a revisar algo en su agenda. -genial.- dijo sarcásticamente. El anciano que viajaba junto a ella le sonrió de manera tranquilizadora su cabello blanco y su sonrisa tierna le dieron ganas de abrazarlo.  
-Por lo menos conocerá Londres.- le dijo suavemente el anciano que iba justo a su lado en primera clase había conversado con él al inicio del viaje, venía desde América y su vuelo terminaba en Irlanda con escala en Francia pero Londres, hace mucho que no iba a Londres desde que cumplió doce años y sus padres se mudaron a Canadá, luego ellos se habían mudado a Irlanda y ahí iba a visitaba a su familia, en la que estaban sus tíos, abuelos, primos y todos con los que compartía alguna línea de sangre.  
-crecí ahí.- dijo ella ahora más tranquila y sonriente.  
-Entonces bienvenida a casa.- El tenía acento italiano y ella ya había empezado a perderlo y lo que quedaba eran vagos vestigios aunque cualquiera que fuera británico podría notarlo.  
Al bajarse del avión en el aeropuerto todo era un caos, muchos vuelos habían sido cancelados, otros como el de ella habían tenido que parar en el aeropuerto más cercano y buscar sus maletas había sido toda una hazaña, los teléfonos no funcionaban por la tormenta, los taxistas eran acaparados por todos los turistas desesperados, los hoteles se llenaban en un pestañear y ella conociendo la situación decidió mantenerse calmada, se alejó un poco de la multitud y saco un cigarro para relajarse, dio una calada disfrutándola y luego saco el humo lentamente, no llevaba mucho equipaje solo una maleta de vieja y su cartera.

Usaba un abrigo de diseñador color negro de botones y unas botas con plataforma su moño despeinado le daba un aire relajado. -¿taxi?- pasó un hombre en un taxi, en la orilla de donde ella se encontraba observando como pasaban los carros.  
-si.- dijo y agarro sus maletas subiendo al taxi.- al hotel (?) , puedo?-Pregunto ella enseñándole el cigarro por el retrovisor y entonces el levanto su propio cigarro.  
-Claro.- el tráfico era monumental tardando en llegar al hotel, como había elegido un hotel un tanto exclusivo, eran pocas personas las que estaban hospedándose, saco su celular y mientras esperaba que unos ancianos pidieran su habitación pensó en llamarle a sus padres pero la señal aún estaba caída.  
La recepción del hotel era delicada y elegante, el mostrador de un color madera oscuro con decoraciones clásicas, el de recepción muy amable le consiguió la suite que ella le pedía aunque estaban escasas debido a la circunstancias.  
Inesperadamente sus teléfono empezó a vibrar-Lily - dijo al ver su nombre en la pantalla táctil - Hola, por fin hay señal.- dijo sonriendo por el teléfono.  
-Rose, ¿dónde demonios estas? Dicen que los vuelos están retrasados por el clima, tu padre esta que explota porque su pobre niña puede estar en peligro.- ríe a la mención de su padre, ya estaba acostumbrada a que Lily hablara así de rápido.  
-estoy en Londres.- estaba parada en el lobby con las tarjeta llave de la habitación observando el lugar llenarse de personas, un empleado se acercó a ofrecerle el carrito para llevar sus maletas, ella le dijo q no se preocupara porque vio que habían muchas personas que llevaban mucho más equipaje.- en un hotel, esperando a que pase la tormenta y digan cuando sale el avión.-  
-lo bueno es que estas a salvó.- escucho de fondo las voces que seguramente pertenecían a sus primos.  
-Saludos a todos, gracias por llamarme, tranquiliza a mi padre y no tardare en llegar esto seguramente pasa rápido.- y en ese momento un trueno resonó fuertemente. - Bueno eso espero.- rio.  
-te queremos Rose, ven rápido.- dijeron todos al unísono, luego solo a Lily decir.- qué suerte que decidiste venir una semana antes de la boda o te mataba si no venías a mi boda Rosie.- escucho la voz de su prima decir un poco cansada.  
-¿Cómo van los preparativos? - pregunto con interés.  
Un largo suspiro se escucho al otro lado del teléfono.- perfectos pero me están consumiendo.- Rose rio para sí misma.  
-Todo estará perfecto entonces Lily, trata de descansar o te vas a ver horrible en una semana.- bromeo.- bueno aun si seguramente te vas a ver bien.- Lily siempre había sido la perfeccionista, calculadora y la que se encargaba de los preparativos para los viajes, celebraciones y cumpleaños; en cambio Rose, ella era la que le daba vida a las cosas con su personalidad expresiva, extrovertida, sarcástica y aunque no fuera cariñosa lo demostraba mas con sus acciones que con palabras dulces.  
-gracias Rose.- rio suavemente al otro lado.  
-Saludos a todos, debo dejarte seguro se corta la señal en el elevador.-  
- Suerte Rose, nos vemos dentro de poco y gracias por todo lo que me mandaste desde América, queda perfecto.- la pelirroja sonrió y dijo una suave de nada y adiós antes de que la llamada terminara.

Le había mandado los recuerdos desde América, aunque en Irlanda o Londres se podía encontrar iguales o mejores pero esa había sido su contribución; aparte que era la dama de honor y no tenía ni idea como había terminado en tremendo cargo.  
Vio de reojo que alguien subió al ascensor y lo siguió para subir también, estaba un poco distraída en su teléfono en el que habían caído ya muchos correos entre otros mensajes, del trabajo, amigos y uno de su madre; entonces cuando estuvo dentro del elevador su mano se enredó en su cartera y no podía presionar el botón para su piso, trato de guardar el teléfono en su bolsa pero este cayo y su cartera seguía enredada en su mano, el chico/ hombre le recogió el teléfono extendiéndoselo, ella sin mirarlo lo agarro.-gracias.-  
-¿Que piso? - le pregunto el al ver que ella tenía complicaciones con su equipaje.  
-Veinte- dijo ella apenada.- Gracias otra vez.- sus mejillas sin querer, ni pensarlo se habían sonrojado, el sonrió ante el gesto y negó con la cabeza divertido.  
-Es el mismo al que voy así que ya.- la voz del chico sonaba fina delicada y a la vez masculina y fuerte, la chica al soltarse del enredo con su cartera lo volteo a ver, su cabello rubio platinado, sus ojos grises como metal fundido, su piel tersa y blanca, su mandíbula marcada y relajada perfectamente masculina, su cuerpo perfectamente torneado y músculo. Cuando vio que el la observaba aparto la mirada, el enarco una ceja cuando vio el gesto y la continuo observando, su cabello pelirrojo en un moño relajado, sus ojos perfectamente azules como el mar, su piel blanca y aparentemente suave, sus mejilla sonrosadas, sus labios que de lado parecían un corazón bien sonrojado y su perfil delicado y marcado, bajo la mirada a su cuerpo perfectamente delineado aunque cubierto por el abrigo negro, aun así sus curvas se marcaban , aparto la mirada rápidamente metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos del frente de su abrigo.

Cuando llegaron al piso ella salió antes que el revisando la tarjeta llave para el numero de habitación. El chico frunció el ceño y dijo espontáneamente un adiós, ella volteo levemente sonriendo, despidiéndose con la mano siguiendo su camino hasta su habitación.  
Entro a la habitación y observo que constaba con una pequeña sala, una cama King solo para ella con muchas almohadas, un baño con tina, una terraza y un televisor. -a dormir.- se dijo a sí misma tirándose en la cama arrojando sus botas al otro lado de la habitación y cayó en el mundo de la subconsciencia.

Al despertar se estiró en la cama viendo que entre dormida se había logrado envolver con las sábanas, vio el reloj de mesa que marcaba las siete de la noche, llevaba dormida tres horas y habían sido deliciosas, levanto su teléfono y no tenía señal. Ella logro divisar un rayo detrás de unos edificios, a lo lejos por la gran ventana completamente de vidrio que tenia por pared a la salida de la terraza.- tristemente hermoso.- susurro para sí misma y es que un paisaje opaco, oscuro, con tenues luces de la ciudad, más lluvia y rayos se veía hermoso y a la vez triste.  
Se dio una ducha rápida, se arregló para salir aunque fuera solo al hotel. Camino por los pasillos alfombrados sin apuro, bajo en el elevador disfrutando la vista que daba a las afueras de la ciudad, camino por el lobby sin propósito alguno, luego vio que estaba el restaurante la piscina, y un bar. Se dirigió al bar y se sentó, el lugar era casi todo color madera oscuro hasta la mitad de la pared, la luz tenue dando un aspecto oscuro.  
-Una Margarita, por favor.- le dijo al bartender cuando este se acerco. El bartender era alto musculoso su cabello oscuro con ojos celestes, él le sonrió ampliamente y se dispuso a prepararle la bebida.  
-Regresando a casa, no?- sonrió ampliamente, ella frunció el ceño y asintió.  
-Sí, bueno no era exactamente el plan pero por algo pasan las cosas no?- se acomodó en la silla alta del bar y apoyo levemente sus brazos en la barra.  
-claro.- sonrió de una manera seductora que ella segundos después creyó imaginarlo, sacudió su cabeza disimuladamente y volteó la mirada al lugar, observando a las demás personas entrar al bar. Se había puesto unos vaqueros oscuros, una camisa manga larga de color blanco con hilos plateados y azulados; que bien podía pasar como suéter con unas botas de cuero café y para no perder la costumbre su cartera de cuero; con la que sus amigos la molestaban diciendo que parecía sacada de una película de El señor de los anillos y su libreta en la que escribía ideas para sus libros, saco la libreta y un lapicero plateado que se lo habían regalado para su cumpleaños empezando a escribir una lluvia de ideas para el final del libro que estaba por terminar.  
Se puso el lápiz sobre la barbilla tratando de recordar en donde se había quedado la última vez que había escrito algo concreto, el bartender le sonrió amablemente y ella le dio las gracias, al ver que era olímpicamente ignorado se retiró y ella aprovecho para escribir algunas frases sin sentido pero que le recordarían las ideas que necesitaba.

Dos mujeres se sentaron junta a ella en la barra, las escucho pedir sus bebidas y escucho a una decir.- Dicen que esta hospedado en este hotel, por eso hay paparazis encubiertos, según dicen.- dijo la chica y rio por lo bajo.  
-Es tan guapo, muero por verlo pero en recepción no quieren decir nada y lo peor es que no anda no con seguridad y nadie lo ha visto.-  
-Si alguien lo hubiera visto ya hubiera escándalo.- dijo en un grito ahogado la chica.  
-Aghhh... Tenemos que buscarlo, hay seguridad por todos lados y no dejan pasar a los paparazis pero los muy tontos ahora ya ni usan flash y saben cubrirse.- se queja la chica.  
-Calmada este es el mejor hotel tiene que estar aquí.- les llegan las bebidas y se la toman lentamente.

Rose rueda los ojos, se coloca sus audífonos y sigue pensando en ideas que puedan servirle entonces se le ocurre una escena y empieza a escribirla con plena concentración en su libreta. El bartender le extiende una malteada de chocolate, ella levanta la vista no muy feliz de la interrupción.- No he pedido eso.-  
-El señor de allá se lo manda.- mira la malteada saboreándose ya que ella adora el chocolate, no se molesta en voltear a ver quién es el "señor " y le sonríe al bartender.  
-Dígale que gracias que eligió bien porque el chocolate me encanta.- le dio un sorbo y rodo los ojos.- y que esta delicioso.- y continuo escribiendo emocionada en su libreta.

Después que paso un buen rato afanada en su escritura, sintió la necesidad de su teléfono, ver si ya tenía señal y podía revisar sus correos, etc. Empezó a buscarlo en su cartera y al no encontrarlo recordó que lo había dejado sobre la mesa de noche del tocador; salió del bar a paso seguro acomodándose un mechón rojizo detrás de la oreja mientras caminaba; entro al elevador viendo al chico que iba con ella, era el mismo que cuando llego, presiono el numero de su piso y se distrajo con los hilos de su camisa.

El elevador subió unos cuantos pisos tranquilamente haciendo el sonido metálico suave que era habitual, pero luego un trueno se escuchó desde las afueras y las luces se apagaron ocasionando que el elevador se detuviera de golpe, haciendo que ella y el chico se golpearan levemente con las paredes metálicas.

-Qué diablos.- dijo ella cuando sintió el golpe.

El rubio se recompuso rápidamente presiono el botón de emergencia que era de un rojo un poco iluminado. -Maldita sea.- dijo por lo bajo, ella trato de ver algo pero lo único iluminado era ese pequeño botón rojo, todo lo demás era totalmente oscuro y penumbroso. Trato de buscar alguna salida, no podía quedarse ahí de brazos cruzados aunque muy en el fondo sabía que no había de otra.  
-Buscare si se puede salir por arriba.- le dijo al chico con vos autoritaria. Primer problema, no alcanzaba, segundo problema cuando alcanzo no podía empujarla. Y por un breve momento sus cuerpos chocaron.  
-te ayudo.- dijo el chico carraspeando y tocando el techo con su brazo bien estirado, por supuesto el si alcanzaba era mucho más alto que ella y eso que ella era bastante alta.-No se puede empujar.- hizo una pausa y se escucho un golpe metálico.- creo que está atascado.- hizo un sonido que indico que hacia fuerza para empujar la puertecilla.  
Si me subes puedo tratar porque no alcanzo, entonces él se acerco a ella bueno eso esperaba porque no veía nada, y sus cuerpos se golpearon nuevamente, esta vez el se aparto rápidamente y busco en sus bolsillos su teléfono y encendió la luz del flash.  
Ella lo fulmino con la mirada.- Bien pensado.- ¿Porque no lo había pensado antes? Se pregunto queriéndolo ahorcar.  
El chico ilumino la parte de arriba, sus caras quedaron parcialmente iluminadas. -Okay ¿Cómo te subo?- ella se puso una mano en la barbilla, vio para todos lados como si eso le fuera a dar una respuesta.

- Err… no sé. Puedo pararme en tu rodilla si te incas o me cargas. Como te parezca mejor.- Entonces él se puso de rodillas apoyando una rodilla en el piso metálico y lo otra pierna doblada formando un arco para que ella se parara, entonces la pelirroja se quito sus botas y se paro sobre la rodilla del chico, este le extendió la mano para que se equilibrara y subiera el otro pie. Ella empujo la puertecilla pero efectivamente estaba atascada.- Cerrada, parece que fue cerrada por fuera, estas cosas traen un sello de seguro. -hizo fuerza pero no se podía.- bueno tratamos.- dijo mientras se bajaba de la pierna del chico, cuando bajaba se deslizo en su pantalón, él se paró de inmediato para sostenerla por su cintura y que no cayera. Rápidamente ella se separo, ignorando lo incomodo que había sido el momento.- gracias.-  
-Bueno ahora solo queda esperar que regrese la energía.- y se deslizo por la pared de metal hasta quedar en el suelo, coloco suavemente el teléfono con la luz para arriba para que iluminara el lugar.  
-Si.- dijo ella acomodándose un mechón detrás de la oreja.  
El chico se pasó ambas manos por el cabello, extendió sus piernas para mayor comodidad, ella decidió sentarse también, cruzando las piernas como lo hacía cuando era niña.  
-Ya que estaremos aquí mucho tiempo... ¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto el rubio a Rose.  
Ella frunció el ceño y levanto la mirada, bueno no quería tener mala convivencia con quien sea que él era y menos si iban a estar ahí mucho tiempo así que trataría de ser amable.- Rose Weasley.- el chico asintió aunque no estaba segura si lo hizo, después de unos minutos ella pregunto.- ¿tú?-  
-Scorpius Malfoy.- frunció el ceño cuando vio que la chica ni se inmuto por su nombre pero luego sonrió ampliamente, ella no tenía ni idea.- ¿Qué te trae a Londres?-  
-La maldita tormenta.- suelta sin pensar.-Digo la tormenta, mi vuelo venia de Japón a Irlanda, pero bueno… la tormenta no dejo que el vuelo siguiera.-  
-Pues yo si tenía planeado parar acá, solo que no contaba con que la tormenta hiciera que todo estuviera cerrado e impidiera que saliera del hotel.-  
-Me gusta que llueva pero no cuando es demasiado, aunque es perfecto para descansar.- Sonrió ella bajo la luz porque recordó cuanto amaba la lluvia y estar debajo de ella.  
-Si, aunque sea descanso forzado, porque vine por trabajo aquí.- ríe el chico. - tu ibas de paseo o...-  
-Boda.- y en ese momento el anillo de su cumpleaños número 16 que siempre usaba paso por la luz al mover su mano y despidió un leve destello.  
El aparto la mirada, ella le pregunto.- ¿Y… Cuál es tu trabajo?.-  
Scorpius levanto la mirada.- Eh... agencia de relaciones publicas.- mintió improvisando, ella asintió, no conocía mucho de eso.  
-Suena interesante.-  
El rio.- Créeme que lo es, luego se vuelve monótono, aunque el punto es mantenerlo interesante.-  
Rose asintió.- Me imagino.-  
-¿Tú de que trabajas?.- pregunto interesado.  
-Soy piloto.- sonrió la chica aunque estaba en la oscuridad.  
-Increíble.- sonríe ampliamente el chico.-trabajas con alguna aerolínea o...? -  
-trabajo en American.- dice la chica tranquilamente.- pero estoy de vacaciones por un par de semanas más.-  
-Eso de andar volando a de ser muy entretenido.  
-Lo es.-  
El chico abrió los ojos al recordar algo.- Tal vez alguna vez me fui en esa aerolínea y tu ibas manejando por que la he usado un par de veces, pero nunca ha hablado una piloto mujer que yo recuerde.-  
-Soy la piloto al mando, nosotros no hacemos los anuncios.- sonríe.  
-A eso lo explica.- sonríe.- Apuesto que después de esto odiaras los elevadores.-  
-¿Porque lo dices? Los odio ahora... -ríe por la tremenda indirecta.  
-Hoy temprano te veías muy atareada.- rio al recordar y ella se sonrojo en la oscuridad por tremenda vergüenza.  
-Soy un desastre a veces.- ríe.  
-Lo puedo imaginar, si no fuera por mi asistente creo que mi vida fuera un caos.- dijo él riendo.

-Exacto, mi asistente igual, él me salva el día.-

-Sí.- rio el chico y se paso una mano por el cabello, dio un largo suspiro, distraídamente metió la mano en su bolsillo sintió la textura lisa de una envoltura y sonrió.- ¿Quieres chocolate?-

Ella asintió y se sintió tonta porque probablemente no la veía por la oscuridad que aun con la luz cubría su rostro.- Si, claro.-El chico se cambio de lugar y se sentó junto a ella, le extendió un pedazo de chocolate, la vio sonreír con la poca luz que iluminaba su rostro.-Gracias.-

-¿Así que eres de Irlanda? Eso explica el color de cabello.- dijo el tratando de seguir la conversación.

-Este chocolate esta buenísimo.- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro y sus ojos cerrados, él la vio de lado, los ojos de la chica estaban cerrados mientras lo saboreaba y el parecía muy interesado en sus expresiones, cuando se dio cuenta de ello, aparto la mira rápidamente.- Pues en realidad soy de Londres.- rio ella.- Pero mi familia se mudo a Irlanda, entonces desde hace años que no visito Londres, porque yo me mude a América.-dijo ella quien aun saboreaba el dulce y delicioso sabor de chocolate negro.-¿Tú de dónde eres?-

-Soy de acá, de Londres, mi infancia la viví aquí en la ciudad pero luego me mude a Bulgaria.- dijo tranquilamente.

-Londres es lindo para vivir.- dijo ella dándole otra mordida al chocolate.- Pero siempre hay como aventuras en otros lugares, por eso me mude, para visitar el mundo.-

-¿Por eso eres piloto?-

-Exacto.- dijo ella sonriendo. El quería agregar algo pero eso podría contradecir lo de su supuesta carrera.

-¿Y cuándo es la boda?- pregunto vagamente pero con interés.

-En cuatro días, sinceramente espero que esta tonta tormenta acabe pronto para seguir con los preparativos.- dijo apretando sus manos.

-Sí, quizás la tormenta no dure mucho.-

-Eso espero.- dijo entre suspiro. Entonces las luces se encendieron y el elevador empezó a moverse pero hacia abajo. -Al fin.- dijo ella poniéndose de pie y arreglándose la camisa.  
-Si al fin.- dijo el observándola e imitándola. Cuando las puertas se abrieron vieron que todo ahí estaba demasiado tranquilo para ser cierto, Rose salió precipitadamente del ascensor a la recepción.

-Adiós.- dijo el chico pero ella no lo escucho.  
Iría a comer algo, no había caminado mucho cuando escucho clics de cámaras y luces de flashes por todo el lobby, se volteo y no vio a quien rodeaban pero si a los de seguridad tratando de separarlos, luego a alguien que usaba un abrigo negro, se ponía la capucha y se alejaba rápidamente de los paparazis acompañado con alguien de seguridad.- famosos.- Rose, rodo los ojos al verlo. "Agh mi teléfono" pensó antes de entrar al restaurante. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió al ascensor, más vale que esto no se pare otra vez, se dijo en su mente pero esa vez logro subir tranquilamente a su piso, fue por su teléfono, se recostó un rato sobre la cama sin ánimos de volver a bajar. Decidió hacerlo cuando su estomago le imploro por comida.

La música de violín y piano inundaba de paz el lugar, se podía apreciar como caían las gotas de lluvia sobre las ventanas totalmente transparentes desde las cuales se observa un cielo oscuro y nublado, tenebroso, triste y a la vez hermoso.  
-Señorita, la carta.- sonríe una camarera con un cabello oscuro bien recogido en un moño perfectamente arreglado.- ¿Desea vino? - le muestra una botella con diseño muy elegante.- De las mejores cosechas.- sonríe la camarera.  
-Si, por favor.- Se aparta un poco de la mesa para que le sirviera en la copa, revisa la carta, no leyendo exactamente para decidirse si no buscando el salmón que tanto se le antojaba.- Quiero el carpaccio.- señala en la carta lo que quería.

-Claro, ¿algo más?-

-Por ahorita nada.-

-Con permiso.- se retira la camarera dejando la botella sobre la mesa. Esta vez Rose había bajado solamente con su libreta de ideas y bosquejos, mientras esperaba por la comida empezó a bosquejar el tristemente hermoso paisaje que podía contemplar desde su asiento, dibujaba a las personas en sus mesas y al ventanal siendo salpicado agresivamente de gotas de lluvia, mejor conocidas en sus libros, como el llanto del cielo.

Al otro lado del restaurante un chico rubio, que caminaba a paso seguro, con clase y estilo entraba por la puerta principal, había tomado una ducha, su cabello aun estaba húmedo, su rostro se veía fresco; vio a sus amigos a un extremo, habían pasado encerrados en sus habitaciones casi todo el día.- Solo el hambre los hizo salir de sus cuevas.- dijo palmeando la espalda de Alexander Nott amistosamente.  
-SCORPIUS .- sonrió Megara. -Siéntate.- dijo halando la silla.  
-Hola.- dijo adormitado Alex que estaba apoyado en la mesa con el codo y la cara sobre su mano.

Megara rio al verlo.-Quiero un trago.- dijo sonriendo levemente Alex y la chica rodo los ojos.  
-Jim sigue durmiendo creo.- ríe Megara al decirlo. –Creo que ni cayéndose el hotel va a despertarse.-  
Alex con cara de sueño y sus ojos verdes levemente cerrados asiente, con un gesto de mano le indica a Scorpius que se siente. El rubio estaba a punto de tomar asiento cuando al final del restaurante ve una cabellera pelirroja que atrajo por completo su atención, parecía escribir algo y luego levantaba la vista, se encontraba sola sentada en una mesa para dos, Scorpius se había agarrado de los brazos de la silla pero regreso a su postura normal y les dijo a sus amigos.- Eh ya vuelvo, si no regreso no se preocupen.- y salió caminando con su aire de suficiencia hacia la chica, dueña de esa cabellera anaranjada rojiza.-¿Rose?- La chica se da vuelta, para ver quien la llamaba, ve a Scorpius y sonríe.

-Hola.- dice tranquilamente.

-¿Puedo?- dice señalando la silla frente a ella. Rose asintió después de pensarlo unos segundos.

-Claro.- el chico tomo asiento frente a ella, mientras que Rose guardaba sus bosquejos en su cartera.

-Dibujas bien.- ella sonrió un poco incomoda.

-Lo hago solo por diversión cuando veo algo bueno para ser dibujado.-

-Yo apenas puedo escribir con letra decente.- dijo el riendo.

-Solo tendrías que practicar.- dijo ella dándole un trago a su vino.- ¿Quieres?- dijo señalándole la botella.

-Sí, claro.- asintió el tomando la botella y sirviéndose en su copa. Rose dio un suspiro rápido, no es que se sintiera del todo incomoda pero no entendía que hacia el ahí.- ¿Te molesta que haya venido aquí a hablarte e interrumpir tu cena?- pregunto el directamente.

Ella sonrió, le gustaba lo directo.- La verdad no me molesta, pero me pregunto porque estás aquí, quiero decir seguro vienes con alguien y bueno…-

-Me pareces interesante.-

-¿Ah sí?- sonrió ella.-¿Con quién vienes? ¿Con tu madre o algo así?-

El rubio rio y se apoyo en la mesa.- Con mis amigos, que también son mi equipo de trabajo, están justo allá.- Scorpius señalo a un lugar detrás de ella, Rose giro el rostro para verlos.-La chica de cabello negro y el chico del fondo.- dijo él mientras daba un trago a su copa.- Falta Jim que seguro está en estado de coma, nadie puede despertarlo.- ríe.

-Se ven entretenidos.- dijo regresando la mirada al chico.

-Seguro lo están.- dijo el tranquilamente.- La verdad es que no he hablado con otra persona aparte de ellos en unas buenas treinta y ocho horas, hasta hoy que hable contigo.-

Ella apretó los labios, un mechón rojizo cayó a su frente pasándose la mano por el cabello lo movió hacia atrás. Scorpius ordeno una carne con salsa de hongos.- ¿Qué pediste tu?- pregunto el vagamente.

-Carpaccio.- dijo ella dando un trago de su copa.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- pregunto el interesado.

-Mmm… ¿Cuántos crees que tengo?- pregunto divertida.

-Unos cuarenta.- dijo seriamente, ella abrió los ojos como platos y el empezó a carcajearse.-Es broma, unos veintidós.-

-Cerca. Veinticuatro.- dijo ella sonriendo.- Tú tienes unos veintiséis.-

-Si.- asintió él.-¿Cómo saliste de piloto tan joven?-

-Salí muy joven de la preparatoria, creo que eso ayudo.-dijo ella tranquilamente.

-Y tomas vino, bien.- rio él.

-La familia de mi padre tiene cosechas de vino, desarrolle cierto gusto por ellos.- dijo levantando la copa.

-Mi familia solo los colecciona y guarda.- dijo el levantándolo.

-¿Dónde están tus padres ahora?-

-Exactamente no lo sé, por ahí seguramente de viaje de negocios o simples vacaciones.- dijo restándole importancia.

Ella no quiso inmiscuirse en su relación con sus padres.- Aquí debería haber algo más para divertirse.-

-Te puedo enseñar un lugar después que cenemos.-

-Okay.- dijo sonriendo siguieron tomando vino, la cena la disfrutaron entre risas de los chistes que ambos contaban, realmente se olvidaron de la lluvia y que estaban encerrados en el hotel.

-Ven.- le dijo señalándole un pasillo aledaño, le agarro del codo para indicarle que entraran por donde decía "Solo personal autorizado".

-¿Es enserio?- pregunto cuando ya habían pasado la puerta.

-Sí, tener casi tres días aquí sin hacer nada, algo me tenía que mantener ocupado.- dijo el yendo al frente. Escucharon una voz atrás de ellos "Oigan, no pueden estar aquí".-Corre.- le dijo mientras el empezaba a correr viendo hacia atrás para ver si ella lo seguía, el empleado también venia tras de ellos. Corrían por los pasillos angostos.-Corre.-

-Eso hago.- dijo ella alcanzándolo. -Apúrate.- seguía corriendo saltando las cosas que se interponían en su camino y empujando otras para que los que iban siguiéndolos se tropezaran.

Llegaron a una puerta blanca y vieron hacia atrás notando que más personas iban siguiéndolos, pasaron la puerta cerrándola con llave, ellos siguieron corriendo para meterse en otra y salir a una terraza, cerraron la puerta con llave y esperaron a escuchar ruidos de persecución, pero los empleados ya no los seguían, se agacharon pegados a la puerta.

-Creo que se fueron por otro lado.- escucharon los pasos alejarse. Rose abrió la puerta solo un poco para ver si ya se habían ido.

-Ya.- empezó a carcajearse mientras se terminaba de sentar.-Eso fue muy divertido.-Cuando se dio la vuelta apoyada en la puerta, vio hacia el frente admirándose con lo que se encontraba ahí. Ella contemplo el cielo nublado y la lluvia cayendo, se encontraban en el vivero del último piso, el techo y la pared era transparente, la lluvia golpeaba con fuerza el techo pero se sentía protegido, estar bajo la lluvia sin mojarse contemplándola, era lo mejor.

-Lindo lugar. ¿También te siguieron cuando encontraste este lugar?- pregunto mientras se levantaba y caminaba alrededor, se apoyó en la pared de cristal, con las manos apoyadas hacia delante.

-No.- dijo el aun cerca de la puerta, camino hacia donde ella y la empujo levemente pero sosteniéndola de la cintura, solo para darle la impresión que la empujaba.

-Ayy.- grito cuando él hizo eso.- Que susto.- dijo riéndose, las copas de vino les empezaban a hacer efecto a ambos, que tres botellas para dos pues bueno era bastante.

El empezó a reírse.- No pude evitarlo.- siguió riéndose.

-Yo también hago eso a veces.- dijo dándose la vuelta, viéndolo de frente y deslizándose en la pared transparente hasta quedar sentada.

-A veces.- rió él. Ella empezó a apretar su suéter de hilos entre plateados y azules contra si, unió sus piernas y se abrazo a sí misma. El que usaba una chaqueta se la quito y se la extendió, ella negó.-Mejor vamos a la habitación, me encanto el lugar pero… aghh frío.- dijo ella apretándose.

-Claro, claro vamos.- se levanto y le ayudo a levantarse.

-¿Crees que sigan ahí?-

-No lo sé.- La chica abrió la puerta y saco la cabeza para ver si había alguien rondando por el lugar.

-Está libre.- dijo halándolo de la camisa para que saliera. Y ambos salieron corriendo hasta llegar a una puerta que los llevo a un pasillo de las habitaciones, salieron apresurados para después empezar a caminar rápidamente entre los otros huéspedes que pasaban, iban riéndose de ellos mismo, al llegar al elevador, Rose apretó el piso en el que se encontraba su habitación, se mantuvieron en silencio mientras una pareja hablaba tranquilamente. En la primera parada del ascensor la pareja se bajo y ellos quedaron solos, Rose miro a Scorpius con interés.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto el que las copas no le habían pegado tanto como a ella que de milagro lograba hablar y caminar bien.

-Nada, nada.- el elevador volvió a parar y Rose salió rápidamente, Scorpius la siguió, la acompañaría hasta su habitación.-Fue divertido.- dijo Rose entre risas mientras seguía caminando en busca de su habitación. Iba rebuscando en su bolso la tarjeta para abrir la habitación.

-Sí, fue muy divertido.- dijo el observándola, paro frente a una habitación y paso la tarjeta, la puerta se abrió.

-¿Vienes?-pregunto con una gran sonrisa decorada con sus labios sonrosados.

-Err.-

-Vamos no seas aguafiestas.- insistió ella.

-Está bien.- entro en la habitación, no era muy diferente a la suya, solo cambiaba la posición de la cama y de la pequeña sala.

La calefacción era más fuerte adentro, por lo que él se quito su chaqueta dejando ver una camisa blanca de cuello en V, perfecta para su cuerpo, no pegada pero si dejando ver sus músculos torneados.

Rose que había ido a dejar su bolso sobre el escritorio que estaba al otro extremo de la habitación, al darse la vuelta y ver al chico se mordió inconscientemente el labio, gesto que para él fue… simplemente demasiado. Se levanto y dio vueltas en el lugar.- Te molesta si le bajo a la calefacción.-

-No, claro que no.- dijo ella fingiendo tranquilidad, fue hacia el baño y se lavo la cara. Cuando regreso, el estaba sentado en un sillón de la sala, Rose camino hacia él y se sentó en el mismo sillón pero lo más alejada posible, pegándose al brazo.

-¿Tus amigos no se molestaran porque…?-

-Creo que ni se acuerdan de mí ahorita, ellos son….-

-Ah Okay ¿Novios?-

-No, no, nada de eso, creo.- dijo el respirando profundo; levanto la mirada y la chica le sonrió, sus ojos azules no lo había notado antes pero parecían un mar en tempestad, simplemente hermosos.-Te va a sonar cliché, pero tus ojos son en verdad hermosos.- dijo el sin vergüenza.

-Gracias.- dijo ella tranquilamente, sin que ella se diera cuenta el iba acercándose cada vez más a ella.-¿Quieres que pida algo de tomar o tal vez hay algo en la refrigeradora?- se levanto de golpe, abrió la refrigeradora y habían un par de cervezas.-¿Quieres?- dijo levantando las botellas de vidrio para que viera y dijera si quería o no.

-Tráeme una.- dijo el halándose el cuello de la camisa.

Volvió a sentarse a su lado, ambos con una botella de cerveza y ella para tratar de volver a su conversación fluida dijo.- ¿sabes? No suelo hacer esto, de hablar con hombres extraños por tanto tiempo, quiero decir conocerlos en el elevador y eso.- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Hombres de bar o algo así?- pregunto dándole un largo trago a su cerveza.

Negó con la cabeza.- Tampoco.-luego sonrío de lado.- Tengo una prima, ella es hermosa y la verdad es que tiene una gran confianza en sí misma, ese el tipo de cosas que ella hace.-

-¿Enserio?- sonrió el.- Yo creo que tu eres hermosa.-Rose dejo su cerveza en la mesa de centro.

-Pero ella enserio es hermosa, se llama Dominique.- Scorpius sonrío de lado.

-Tu enserio eres hermosa.-

-No la conoces a ella.- quería desviar la conversación de ella misma, eso siempre la hacía sentir un poco egoísta e incómoda.- Bueno el punto es que tampoco de bares. ¿Tu sales con chicas que conoces en bares?-

-La verdad sí, pero solo son de la noche o un par de días, ese tipo de chicas no duran mucho.- dijo con simpleza.

-Mm...- dijo mordiéndose el labio un poco nerviosa.

-Por favor no hagas eso.- dijo de manera casi suplicante con una voz un poco más ronca de lo normal.

-¿El qué?- pregunto confundida.

-Morderte el labio.- dijo con una media sonrisa.- Esto-dijo señalando la cerveza- más el vino, mas tus labios, no me parece que pueda… no es buena combinación.-

Ella empezó a carcajearse.-¿Enserio?- dijo al ver que al no le daba risa.

-Es enserio.- dijo el seriamente.- A menos que tú quieras, claro.-

-¿Si quiero que?- pregunto acercándose milímetros a él, aunque no hacía mucha diferencia el gesto se noto.

-Si quieres que…- y en ese momento el ring del teléfono de la habitación interrumpió su conversación, Rose entre atontada de la conversación y molesta con el teléfono se levanto de golpe para contestar.

-¿Hola?-

-Señorita Weasley, tenemos una llamada para usted de parte de Lily Potter ¿Se la comunicamos?- pregunto una voz femenina parecida a las de contestadora.

-Sí… claro.- dijo sin mucho ánimo.- Lo siento, será rápido.- le dijo a Scorpius. El que siguió con su cerveza, al terminarla se levanto por otra, se sentía demasiado atraído por la chica, su mezcla de inocencia y picardía le parecía una mezcla perfecta que lo intrigaba y emocionaba; lo malo es que ella iba a casarse dentro de poco, eso lo hacía reunir todo su autocontrol para no hacer nada con ella aunque el alcohol lo haría más difícil pero seguramente lo atontaría un rato quizás funcionara para contenerse.

-Rose.- escucho a Lily decir al otro lado.- Todo está mal, horrible.- dijo entre sollozos.

-¿Qué pasa, Lily?- pregunto preocupada regresando con todos sus sentidos.

-Lysander, eso pasa, está molesto conmigo por unos estúpido platos.-

-¿Por unos platos?- pregunto confundida Rose, pegándose el teléfono mas al oído.

-Por eso empezó todo, luego me reclamo por las flores, por unos invitados, por la banda, dice que no necesito su opinión y que probablemente no lo necesite en este matrimonio.- los sollozos se convirtieron en el sonido característico de una persona llorando.-No se qué hacer Rose, esta tan molesto.-

-Lily, ¿hiciste todo eso sin pedirle opinión? Creo que debes hablar con él y pedirle sus opiniones, cambiar lo que se pueda con las opiniones de ambos.- dijo Rose tranquilamente acostumbrada a manejar los dramas de todas sus primas, por eso odiaba el drama en su vida y trataba de ser practica y directa.

-Es que aparte de eso, apareció Evander y Lysander cree que hace cinco meses cuando visite Grecia lo engañe con él, por eso no le dije nada a Lysander-Rose ahogo un suspiro, Evander era el ex novio de Lily, el que había dejado al darse cuenta que a quien amaba era a Lysander desde que estaban pequeños, siendo el casi parte de la familia.

-¿Pero no lo hiciste o sí?- pregunto Rose intrigada, tratando de no revelar mucho de la conversación con sus preguntas.

-Fue solo un beso, ¿es eso engañar?- Ahí iba, drama, siempre drama, parecía ser el segundo nombre de todas sus primas.

-Espérame un segundo Lily, no me cuelgues.- dijo dejando el teléfono sobre la mesa. Camino hacia Scorpius y le dijo apenada.- Mi prima tiene… problemas, necesito hablar con ella y esto puede tardar, yo…-

Scorpius se levanto del sillón, dejo la botella vacía en el recipiente al lado de la refrigeradora.- Claro, no te preocupes, tu habla con tu amiga o… bueno adiós.- dijo él un poco mareado. Rose lo observo salir sintiéndose culpable por dejarlo ir así pero seguramente estaría bien, el sabría como arreglárselas.

-Lily.- dijo para cerciorarse que seguía en el teléfono.

-Rosie.- escucho decir a Lily entre sollozos.- ¿Estabas con alguien?-

-Sí, pero ya se fue.- dijo Rose viendo hacia la puerta.- ¿En que estábamos? Ah sí… Grecia… ¿Qué paso exactamente?-

Lily le conto a Rose como había sido todo; desde que había llegado a Grecia, como se había encontrado con Evander de pura casualidad y que después de un par de tragos lo había simplemente correspondido un beso que él había empezado, como lo había rechazado después de corresponder al beso y como había tratado de negárselo así misma, que al regresar a casa había sido distante con Lysander pero lo había solucionado, hasta que esa mañana Evander llego a visitarlos ya que estaba de vacaciones y había revelado que la había visto en Grecia y se habían divertido.

-Creo que él lo hizo a propósito, debes hablar con Lysander, quizá decirle del beso, pero tratar de recobrar confianza, por Merlín, están a punto de casarse no pueden desconfiar uno del otro.- dijo Rose un poco alterada por la situación.- Lily creo que debes considerar si sirve de algo decirle a Lysander del beso o no, pero sea lo que sea debes sacar a Evander de ahí, probablemente sean sus intenciones poner celoso a Lysander y hacerlo dudar, tu mejor que nadie saber que no se llevan para nada bien.

-Créeme que he tratado, pero la abuela Molly lo ama y como es tan amigo de Hugo, todos parecen quererlo cerca, lo invitaron a la cena de mañana, a la que tu deberías de venir también.- los sollozos y llantos de Lily habían cesado al escuchar a Rose, no era necesariamente lo que le decía, si no como lo decía, siempre le gustaba escucharla hablar, su voz era dulce pero directa y sin reparos.

-Tratare, pero es la estúpida tormenta.- suspiro Rose.- Bueno, Lily, ve a conversar con Lysander o mejor escúchalo, no hables, escúchalo, déjalo opinar y también déjalo que él decida aunque sea una sola cosa por su cuenta para que se sienta parte de la boda, que él ha aportado sus ideas.-

-Ay Rose, tienes toda la razón, eres la mejor.- Rose solo rio.

- Espero que todo se arregle entre Lysander y tú.-

-Gracias, Rosie, te quiero.- dijo Lily al otro lado del teléfono.- Nos vemos pronto.-

-Adiós.- y ambas colgaron la llamada.

-Oye.- dijo Alex al ver a Scorpius entrar.- ¿Qué diablos te habías hecho?-

-Les dije que no se preocuparan.- dijo abriendo la refrigeradora y buscando mas cerveza, saco uno y se sentó en la cama encendiendo la televisión.

-Lo sé, te vimos con una chica y luego escuchamos que te vieron corriendo en lugar de personal autorizado.- Alex se paso la mano por el cabello.- Eso no es bueno creen que huyes de los fans.-

-Eso hago.- dijo dándole un largo trago a su botella mientras cambiaba canales.

-¿Quién era la chica?-

-Rose, una chica que conocí.- dijo vagamente y luego dio un trago más a su botella.-Que está comprometida por cierto.-

-¿Qué?- pregunto incrédulo Alex y empezando a reír.

-Y se va casar, no sé porque eso me molesta.-

-Estas borracho eso es lo que pasa.- dijo Alex sentándose en su cama.

Dio otro trago.-De todas maneras ¿Por qué no estás con Megara?-

-Conoció un chico y se fueron juntos.-

-Y por eso vienes a agobiarme la vida a mí.-

-Claro que no.- dijo Alex.- Cuéntame de la chica, ¿Que paso?-

-Nada, hablamos, reímos, es muy divertida.-

-¿No hubo acción?- pregunto riéndose Alex.

-Nada.-dijo dando un largo trago que acabo con toda la cerveza, la tiro al piso y fue por otra. -Quería besarla, sus labios se veían exquisitos, pero como todo lo exquisito es prohibido.- dijo abriendo la cerveza.-Aparte te dije que se va a casar, ¿Cómo diablos me preguntas sin hubo acción?-

-Pues chicas a punto de casarse buscan su última diversión.-

-No creo que sea así.- dijo el tomando de la cerveza.

-Basta.- dijo quitándole la cerveza de las manos.-Mejor duérmete, ya estas lo suficientemente borracho.-

-No creo.- dijo arrebatándole la cerveza.- Quería besarla, estuve a punto de hacerlo y la llamaron, tuve que irme al parecer era importante de su amiga, hermana lo que sea. Seguro de la boda.- dijo dando un largo trago, cambiaba los canales aun.

-Si te afecto.- dijo riendo Alexander, se paso al sillón y se acomodo en el.-¿Qué piensas hacer?-

-Ver televisión.- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.- Claro si dejaras de hablar tanto.-

Alexander se cayó, Scorpius se ponía sarcástico y un poco susceptible cuando estaba borracho, vieron una película de acción, para cuando la película termino el rubio ya había tirado la botella al piso y se había quedado profundamente dormido. Alexander rodo los ojos, le puso el cobertor y salió de la habitación en silencio.

A la mañana siguiente, Rose se despertó por los truenos que resonaban en cada rincón, la tormenta parecía infinita, los truenos eran cada vez más frecuentes y el cielo seguía oscuro y nublado a pesar de que eran las ocho de la mañana. Hizo unas llamadas, para asegurar el primer vuelo disponible a Irlanda, ser de los pilotos más exclusivos de todo el mundo le daba muchos contactos por lo cual no fue difícil conseguirlo, para el desayuno pidió servicio a la habitación no tenia ánimos de bañarse, ni arreglarse, saco su computadora mientras comía una tostada con jalea en su cama, empezó a editar su último libro. Con la inspiración de punta y su estomago siendo feliz al recibir la deliciosa comida, se había ensimismado en su trabajo, por eso cuando un sonido hueco en la puerta retumbo dentro de la habitación dio un pequeño salto del susto.

Camino hacia la puerta apegándose su suéter, se había recogido el cabello liso y rojizo en una coleta alta, abrió la puerta y vio lo que no se esperaba, Scorpius parado frente a ella, vagamente recordaba la noche anterior, se sentía apenadísima.

-Hola.- dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa.

-Err… hola.- dijo apegándose el suéter en un intento de cubrir su vestimenta poco adecuada para un encuentro social.

-¿Puedo?- dijo señalando al interior de la habitación, para poder pasar.

-Claro, claro.-

El chico entro, llevaba una bolsa de papel café en las manos.-Traje café, por si quieres.-

-Gracias, no te hubieras molestado.- dijo tratando de ordenar el pequeño desastre que tenia.

-Quería hacerlo, después de la resaca del vino.- rio Scorpius y le extendió el café, ella lo acepto, lo invito a sentarse en el sillón. El se veía fresco, se le notaba un poco el cansancio y desvelo pero se veía bastante bien.

Ella rió.- Si, bueno yo…- se ve a sí misma, Merlín era un desastre y el parecía acabado de sacar de alguna película de dioses.-Bueno… ¿Quieres tostadas? Aun me quedan un par.- camino a la mesa de noche y agarro la bandeja llevándola al sillón.

-Gracias, ya comí, cómelas tu.-

-¿Cómo pudiste levantarte tan temprano?- pregunto intrigada ella.-Ayer ibas muy borracho…-

-Ya la practica.- rio el chico, ella mordió una nueva tostada.

-Aja.- dijo mordiendo la tostada.

-Ya abrieron la zona de juegos, tipo casino, ayer estaba inundado por eso estaba cerrado pero ya lo arreglaron.- dijo el tranquilamente.- Por si quieres ir…-

-No estoy lista aun, debo ducharme y eso.- dijo terminando las tostadas.

-Te espero.- Rose quería decirle que se fuera, miro con anhelo su computadora, ya su inspiración se había ido por el caño, no perdería nada, es mas se divertiría un rato.

-Claro.- se levanto, su suéter se abrió y dejo ver su camisa de tiras delgadas.- Me voy a duchar.- dijo señalando al baño y camino con rapidez para meterse al baño.

-Te espero.- le dijo cuando ella ya iba al baño, ella rodo los ojos por su determinación.

-Puedes ver tele si quieres.- le dijo antes de abrir el chorro; se quito rápidamente la ropa y se adentro en la ducha, de agua caliente, el baño era transparente con una gruesa franja de un color más denso y borroso.

-Eh te están llamando.- dijo el chico que escucho sonar y vibrar el teléfono táctil. Se levanto para agarrarlo, pero eran mensajes. Sin querer leyó "Preciosa, ¿Dónde estás? Ya quiero que vengas tus primos son un desastre sin que tu pongas el control" en la parte de arriba tenía el nombre de Lorcan Scamander.

Cayo otro mensaje de él."Llámame cuando puedas sexy pelirroja"

Otro mensaje cayo, esta vez de Albus Potter "Linda, necesito hablar contigo, llámame".

Scorpius no quería ser un entrometido pero es que simplemente no podía dejar de leer como esos chicos le escribían así, ella no se veía del tipo que le hacía caso a cualquiera, o quizás no eran cualquiera….pero eran dos. En que estaba pensado ella ere el tipo de chica que atraía chicos en manada, seguro tenía muchos pretendientes. Dejo el teléfono sobre la mesa y volvió a sonar, esta vez era una llamada de Lorcan.

-Rose, te llaman.- dijo acercándose a la puerta del baño.

-¿Qué?-

-Te llaman.- dijo Scorpius acercándose más, la puerta estaba entre abierta.

-¿Quién?- sin querer miro por la puerta entre abierta y vio la espalda desnuda la chica era blanca y se veía suave, aparto rápidamente la mirada.

-Un tal Lorcan Scamander.- dijo leyendo el nombre.

-Contesta, contesta.- dijo ella rápidamente.- Casi no he tenido señal, contesta.- el aturdido contesto.

-Hola.-

-¿Quién diablos eres tú?- pregunto Lorcan.

-Soy una amigo de Rose, se estaba bañando no puede contestar me pidió que lo hiciera por la señal o algo así.

-¿Qué se está que…? Pásamela.-

-Espera un segundo.- Vio a Rose que salía con un toalla cubriéndola solamente y le quito el teléfono, su cabello mojado parecía sangre en su espalda mojada.- ¿Hola? Lorcan.- dijo emocionada.

-Sexy guapa pelirroja ¿Quién es el maldito que contesto el teléfono?-

-A no te preocupes, un chico que conocí en el hotel.-

-¿Debo preocuparme?- pregunto Lorcan con su típico papel de celoso de siempre, que usaba como broma por su insiste coqueteo con Rose.

-Ay Lorcan, sabes que no.- rio ella.- ¿Cómo esta todo?-

-Bien, te extraño, es un desastre, Lysander se enojo con Lily y bueno están resolviendo eso, los abuelos y tíos se hacen los locos, te necesitamos, solo tú regresas el orden.- rio el chico.

-Que exagerado.- dijo Rose riendo.- Para que me llamabas-

-¿Porque? ¿No quieres escuchar más la sexy vos te futuro novio, esposo y papa de tus hijos?- pregunto en broma Lorcan.

-Estás loco.- y la señal volvió a caer causando que la llamada se cortara.-¿Lorcan?- repitió un par de veces para darse por vencida y tirar su teléfono a su cama. Scorpius la veía con interés, por un momento había olvidado su presencia, el chico la había observado reírse, si prefería ver su boca a todo su cuerpo porque no quería….

-Err… -

Scorpius sentado en el sofá aparto la mirada, ella se mordió el labio y camino por la habitación para traer su ropa. "Que estúpido sentirme incomoda en mi propia habitación" y se metió al baño rápidamente, cuando salió vestía unas leggings negras, botas de cuero cafés y una camisa rosada manga larga floja, como un suéter camisa.-Lista.- dijo terminando de peinarse el cabello.

-Te ves muy bien.- dijo tragando saliva, Rose se limito a sonreír, fue a traer su bolso y teléfono para salir de la habitación. Mientras caminaban Scorpius se dio cuenta que la chica no usaba ni una gota de maquillaje, su piel se veía completamente radiante y suave.

-¿Tus amigos?- pregunto haciéndose el cabello hacia atrás, quería saber porque no mejor se la pasaba con ellos a estar con ella una perfecta desconocida.

-Están en el supuesto casino.-

-ah.- asintió mientras apretaba el botón del elevador.- Ya ves no odio los elevadores después de que se atasco.-

-Ojala se atasque.- dijo suavemente.

-¿Qué- pregunto por qué no lo escucho de tan bajo, en ese momento se abrió la puerta.

-Que ojala no se vuelva a atascar.- dijo tranquilamente.

-Ah sí ojala que no.- el chico apretó el número del piso al que iban.

-¿Te gustan esa clase de juegos, ya sabes de casino?-

-Claro que si.- dio un pequeño salto.- Como las Vegas, eso es emocionante.-dijo saliendo del elevador cuando llegaron.-Juguemos en las maquinas luego de cartas o como quieras.- dijo ella al ver tantas cosas que podían hacer, personas por todos lados, con sus bebidas en plena mañana, meseras con vestidos cortísimos con bandejas llevando mas bebidas y comida.

-Esto es como mini las Vegas.- dijo Scorpius mirando a su alrededor.-Ahí están Meg y Alex.- dijo señalándolos.- Ven te los presentare.-

-Okay.- dijo ella siguiéndolo hasta una mesa de billar donde jugaban Megara y Alexander, Rose pensó en huir en ese justo momento pero ya era tarde el chico hasta sabia el numero de habitación y su nombre "Mierda" repitió en su cabeza.

-Chicos les presento a Rose Weasley.- dijo empujando suavemente a Rose de la espalda para que se acercara.- El es Alexander Nott, ella es Megara Zabini.-

-Mucho gusto.- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

-El gusto es mío.- dijo Alexander acercándose, tomando la mano de la chica y besándole el dorso, remontando a épocas antiguas. Rose frunció el ceño y empezó a reír.- Claro.- y quito su mano.

Megara le sonrió y le dio la mano.- No le hagas caso está loco.- dijo riendo.

-Sí, ya veo Alexander.- rio ella, Alexander sonrió ampliamente al escuchar su nombre.

-¿Qué hace esta diosa contigo, no está drogada o sí?- le pregunto sin ningún reparo a su amigo, Rose empezó a aguantarse la risa, Megara le dio un fuerte codazo que lo hizo perder el aire y Scorpius solo rodo los ojos.

-No, no está drogada o eso creo.- miro con interés a rose por si agregaba algo, ella negó con la cabeza y dijo.- No, no lo está.-

-¿Jugamos?- pregunto Rose, señalando a la mesa.

Alexander esbozo una gran sonrisa.-Claro, linda.- dijo alzando una ceja sugestivamente.- ¿En parejas o prefieres ahorrarte la vergüenza Scor?-

-Quisieras, Nott.- dijo en tono retador.- ¿Puedes jugar?- le pregunto a Rose, ella alzo una ceja con autosuficiencia.

-Ja, claro que puedo.- dijo sonriendo, agarro el taco y le puso tiza.

-¿Megara?- dijo Alexander para ver si se unía. Ella rodo los ojos y camino hacia Alexander. -Ey no es justo, que Megara vaya contigo Scorpius.-

Megara le dio otro codazo, ella no era muy buena en el juego.

Scorpius rio y se acerco a Rose.- Siempre se queja que le toca con Megara, a ella no le gusta mucho. La pelirroja asintió y dijo.- Si quieren primero ustedes dos y quien pierda juega conmigo.- le guiño el ojo y se separo de la mesa extendiéndole el taco.

Alexander aplaudió.- Buena idea.- dijo viendo a Megara que sonreía por qué no tenía que jugar y se apoyo en la pared cruzándose de brazos.

-¿No te gusta jugar mucho, no?- le pregunto Rose con una sonrisa, parándose junto a ella. Megara negó con la cabeza.

-Son demasiado competitivos, creo que olvidan que es por diversión.- Rose abrió levemente los ojos, ella era justo así, competitiva.

-Creo que lo competitivo está bien, pero el punto es que sea divertido. Los chicos habían empezado a jugar, paso una mesera, los chicos agarraron cervezas y Rose pidió un jugo de naranja mientras que Megara, con aire de chica rebelde, con sus botas negras y chaqueta de cuero agarro otra cerveza.

Rose le sonrió sin mostrar los dientes y tomo de su jugo tranquilamente.

-¿De dónde eres?- pregunto Megara interesada.

-De acá de Londres.- dijo Rose tranquilamente.-Aunque vivo en América.-

-Ah…-

¿Tu?- pregunto Rose.

-De acá también.- dijo en tono neutro.- No vivo exactamente en ningún lugar.- dijo con tranquilidad dando tragos cortos a la botella de cerveza.

-¿Es divertido así?-

-un poco triste por épocas, pero ya sabes siempre libre.- Rose no se sentía intimidada por la actitud de la chica pero si se sentía fuera de lugar.- ¿Tú? ¿América, enserio?-

-Era el mejor lugar para empezar algo por mi cuenta.- dijo Rose apretando los labios.

-Entiendo.- dijo asintiendo Megara, la música era de rock pesada y movía levemente su pie al ritmo de la música.

-Te gane, maldito.- grito Alexander con una gran sonrisa. Scorpius tiro el taco y negó con la cabeza entre risas y su cara de que no creía que había perdido. La barra quedaba justo detrás pidió otra cerveza y se apoyo en la pared junto a Megara, luego agarro una silla le dio vuelta y se sentó apoyando los brazos en el que supuestamente era el respaldo.-Vaya tu juegas, Rose.- dijo Scorpius señalándole la mesa, la pelirroja asintió, se amarro su cabello rojizo en una coleta, aun estaba un poco húmedo.

-Pero contigo linda, pongamos las cosas más emocionantes.- dijo Alexander apoyando el taco en el piso como un bastón.

-¿Qué propones?- dijo ella alzando una ceja con suficiencia mientras llenaba de tiza el taco.

-Quien pierda debe cumplir un reto.-

-Bueno si quieres cumplir ese reto.- dijo sonriendo encantadoramente.

-Creo que no debes ilusionarte, linda.- dijo el colocando las bolas en orden. El juego empezó, al principio iban empatados luego ella empezó a ganar, pero un chico de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes paso, creyó reconocerlo, era alguien al que conocía, cuando regreso la mirada a la mesa, no fijo bien la bola a la que iba a pegarle y no entro en el hoyo que debería.

-Oops.- entonces las siguientes fueron fáciles para Alexander.

-Revancha.- dijo ella.- me distraje no vi bien.-

-Nada perdiste.- dijo Alexander con una gran sonrisa.- Ahora cumple tu reto.- dijo el sonriendo.

-¿Cuál es?- pregunto dejando el taco sobre la mesa, Megara y Scorpius se acercaron ambos con una botella entre las manos.

-Besa a Scorpius.- Rose abrió los ojos como platos, Scorpius casi se atraganta cuando escucho a Alexander, Megara rio por lo bajo y Alexander se mantuvo serio.

Rose rio.-¿Es enserio?- se puso seria de repente, Scorpius negó con la cabeza.

-No, no es enserio.- dijo el rubio mirando a Alexander.

-Rose… Rose Weasley.- escucharon una voz masculina a sus espaldas, interrumpiéndolos. Rose estaba a punto de decirle algo a Alexander cuando escucho su nombre a sus espaldas, reconoció la voz de inmediato.

-Clark Leblanc.- dijo dándose la vuelta, esbozo una gran sonrisa al ver al chico de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes, su piel era blanca, su cuerpo torneado y su mandíbula perfectamente marcada.

-el mismo.- dijo extendiendo los brazos y dándole un abrazo a la chica, ella lo correspondió.

-Creo que vi a tu hermano, no lo reconocí al instante pero hoy que te veo ya me acuerdo de donde lo conozco.-

-Sí, vine con mis primos y mis hermanos.- dijo sonriendo.- ¿Y tú que haces aquí?- pregunto interesado tocándole levemente el brazo y viendo de reojo a los chicos que la acompañaban.

-Problemas por la tormenta, iba para Irlanda.- dijo Rose sonriendo.- Te presento a unos amigos.- dijo viendo a Scorpius, Megara y Alexander.- Megara Zabini, Alexander Nott y Scorpius Malfoy.- dijo viendo a cada uno.- El es Clark Leblanc.-

-Mucho gusto.- dijo Clark sonriendo.

-un gusto.- dijeron los demás al unisonó.

-Rosie y yo nos conocemos desde hace un tiempo.- le guiño el ojo a Rose.-¿Desde hace cuanto exactamente?-

-No sé, hace mucho.-

-Sí, hace mucho.- sonrió el chico mientras la observaba.-Pero vaya el tiempo te hace bien, cada vez te ves más linda.

-Eso es porque la última vez que me viste fue un desastre.- rio ella.

-Aun así dormida y con maquinas encima te veías bien.- dijo el tranquilamente, ella negó con la cabeza. El chico vio su reloj.- Tengo que irme, pero nos vemos más tarde… ¿almorzamos juntos?- pregunto emocionado.- ¿Cuál es tu numero de habitación?

Ella le dijo el numero, el lo anoto en su teléfono, sonriendo se despidió de todos y le dio un nada amistoso beso en la mejilla muy cerca de la comisura de los labios.

Megara estaba cruzada de brazos con expresión aburrida, Alexander le daba vuelta al taco y Scorpius parecía observarla pero con la mirada perdida.-Bueno… Err….-

-¿Cumples el reto?-pregunto Alexander sin verla.

-Bien.- dijo y rápidamente le dio un beso a Scorpius en la mejilla.

-Ey...-

-Tú no dijiste donde.- rio Rose.

-Es cierto.- dijo Megara riendo por la astucia de Rose.

-Megara, dicen que hay un spa… ¿quieres ir conmigo?-

La mirada de la morena pareció iluminarse, los juegos le aburrían.-Claro, por favor sálvame de estos salvajes.- miro a Scorpius y a Alexander. Cuando Rose se dio la vuelta para terminarse el jugo que había empezado, Scorpius halo a Megara suavemente y le dijo en voz muy baja.- Ella no sabe.- y luego la soltó, la morena entendió de inmediato, asintió; con un gesto de mano la morena y la pelirroja se despidieron de los chicos.

-Si es hermosa.- acepto Alexander.- Se ve divertida y no es para nada tonta.-

Scorpius entorno los ojos.-Hablo enserio, me gusta.- dijo Alexander sonriendo, quería probar a Scorpius.-Creo que si tu no haces una movida, la comprometida se divertirá conmigo esta noche.-

-No te parece extraño que no parezca comprometida, quiero decir no se ve estresada estando a pocos días de la boda.- dijo Scorpius agarrando el taco y llenándolo de tiza.- Juguemos.-

-Creo que ella no es del tipo que se estresa.-

-Ya vas con tus análisis psicológicos.- dijo Scorpius negando con la cabeza.

-Aunque mis habilidades en la batería sean magistrales, mi título dice psicólogo, con un phd en perfiles; creo que eso me hace estar siempre analizando a las personas.- lo dijo con un tono como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Scorpius ordeno las pelotas.

-si, como tú digas.-

-El punto es que ella se ve muy agradable, quizás ha tenido muchos problemas con relaciones sentimentales, creo que no es fan del drama y estuvo en algo con ese tal Clark, puedo decir una relación corta o esporádica o simplemente un coqueteo incesante.- dijo Alexander pegándole a la bola. Scorpius lo fulmino con la mirada.

-¿Puedes decir todo eso solo con un par de palabras que se cruzaron?-

-Puedo decir mucho mas por la manera en la que camina, sus gestos y lo que habla pero seguramente lo que dije te servirá de tip.- rió el chico.

-¿Qué puedes decir de eso?-

-La manera en la que camina, habla y todos sus gestos, dicen que es segura de sí misma, demasiado segura que cuando se equivoca no quiere aceptarlo, no es vanidosa pero se quiere lo suficiente como para saber cuándo parar, es espontanea pero le gusta tener todo a su cargo, mantener ella el control… - el chico paro.-Pero tal vez lo demás lo quieras descubrir por ti mismo ¿o me dejas a mi?-

-Eres un idiota.- rio Scorpius.

-Esto es el cielo.- dijo Megara mientras una mujer le pasaba las manos por la espalda, masajeándola con un aceite traído de Francia.

-Sí, se siente bien.- dijo Rose con los ojos cerrados.

-Creo que pudiera quedarme dormida.- la morena vio a Rose, con los ojos cerrados, a la mujer que la masajeaba también a ella en la mesa junto a la de ella.-Rose.-

-¿Si?-

-¿Te gusta Scorpius?- Rose frunció el ceño y volteo a ver a Megara.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué si te gusta…?-

-Escuche, ¿Por qué diablos preguntas eso?-

-Quiero saber.-

-Pues no, no me gusta, es atractivo y está que arde pero no.- dijo negando con la cabeza y volviéndola a recostar.-Auch.- sintió cuando la masajista le apretó un gran nudo en su espalda.

-Ah bueno.- dijo Megara un poco molesta, sabía que a Scorpius en verdad le atraía la chica como para presentárselas y molestarse en volverle a hablar después de una noche con ella, sin nada de acción.

-¿Y a ti te gusta Alexander?- Megara casi se ahoga con su propia saliva al escuchar la pregunta, Rose sin que la viera escucho y esbozo una gran sonrisa.

-¿Por qué preguntas?-

-No lo sé, la manera en que lo ves, aunque no lo creas soy muy observadora.-

-Ya veo.- dijo Megara pensativa.- Si, siempre me ha gustado, pero creo que es mejor como amigos.- hizo una pausa y trago saliva.- No le digas nada ni a Scorpius.-

-No te preocupes no les diré nada.-

-Es bueno hablar con alguien de eso, siempre estoy con ellos o con Jim, es difícil ser la única chica en la… el equipo.-

-Me imagino.- dijo comprendiéndola.

-¿Tú tienes amigos así?-

-Pues sí, también son dos chicos, nunca me he llevado muy bien con las chicas o quizás porque mis primas me vuelven loca, entonces tengo suficiente con ellas.- rio Rose al recordar a sus primas.- Aunque tengo también muchos primos, somos una familia grande.-

-Eso es emocionante, yo no tengo primos, ni hermanos.- dijo Megara.- Ay pero para ti ha de ser difícil encontrar tus amigos.- dijo riendo la morena.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto confundida.

-Pues, a que todos quieren algo diferente a amistad y tu bueno los dejas solo en amistad.-

Rose empezó a reír.- Me halagas, pero no creo que todos quieran algo más.- rió.

-¿Y qué hay con ese Clark Leblanc?- pregunto queriendo saber más.-Esta guapísimo.-

Rose rió.- Pues somos amigos desde pequeños, fuimos algo así como amigos con derechos.- rió.

-Mínimo hombres no quieren formalizar las cosas.-

-Al contrario el insistía en que fuéramos novios oficiales y yo nunca acepte, me pidió matrimonio dos veces.- dijo en un tono menos feliz.

-Por Merlín, el te quería o quiere…-

-No lo sé.-

-¿Qué paso como término todo?-

-Tuve un accidente y estuve en coma durante dos meses, el espero pero al despertar me di cuenta de lo poco que nos queda de vida, no sabemos cuándo vamos a morir.- suspiro.- Y en realidad yo no lo quería, me caía bien, era agradable pero no es la persona con la que quiero estar; no podía perder mi tiempo y hacerlo perder el de él, en algo inseguro, algo que ninguno iba a disfrutar, porque de eso se trata de disfrutar.-

Megara asintió aunque sabía que Rose no podía verla.- Palabras sabias.- dijo seriamente.-Tienes toda la razón.-

-Por eso creo que debes decirle a Alexander lo que sientes por él, no perder ni un segundo más.-

-No creo que él me acepte, no es cómo crees.-

-Ilumíname.- dijo Rose-

-Es un mujeriego irreparable, no soy su tipo.-

-Nadie tiene un tipo.- dijo la pelirroja con seriedad.

-Claro que sí, su tipo son larguiruchas, en tacones siempre arregladas…-

Rose la interrumpió.- Sabes que no siempre andan arregladas, esas solo son chicas de una noche, seguro lo de ustedes seria más serio, pero es tu decisión.- La morena se quedo pensativa, recapitulando en su memoria todas esas veces que lo vio con diferentes chicas, las veces que quería decirle lo que sentía por él, pero ella no lo negaría era igual que él, siempre salía con chicos solo por una noche o lo máximo un par de días pero nunca nada serio.

Cuando terminaron con los masajes se fueron a hacer una exfoliación completa, platicaron desde cosas triviales a cosas un poco más profundas, rieron y se divirtieron juntas; algo que no esperaban porque al principio del día eran unas perfectas desconocidas.-Eres muy divertida, ya veo porque le agradas a Scorpius.- dijo riendo Megara, Rose sonrió un poco sonrojada por el comentario.

Salieron del spa y fueron a buscar a los chicos al piso del casino, caminaron tranquilamente, observando a los lados para ver si estaban por ahí, los vieron cerca de unas maquinas, halando unas palancas.-Hola chicos.- dijo Megara sonriendo alegremente.

-Nada, no hemos ganado nada.- dijo Alexander extendiendo los brazos.

Scorpius rio.- Ganamos diez euros.- dijo de manera optimista.

-Wow, no nos alcanza ni para un plato de comida.- dijo indignado Alexander.- Ni para medio plato.- corrigió. Todos rieron por la actitud de Alex.

-Tal vez un chocolate.- dijo Rose sonriendo.

-Que será para ti, linda.- le dijo Alex guiñándole uno de esos ojos verdes juguetones. Scorpius lo fulmino con la mirada y la pelirroja solo entorno los ojos.

-Claro.- dijo en tono sarcástico volteando a ver alrededor. -Déjame intentarlo.- Alexander se quito del asiento y dejo que Rose tomara su puesto, halo la palanca y las imágenes empezaron a rodar, de repente paro la primera un signo de dinero, los dos siguientes se pusieron de signo de dinero y una campana empezó a sonar, serpentina cayo de algún lugar del techo y Rose grito de emoción.

-No puedo creerlo.- grito Alexander riendo, abrazo a Rose y unos hombres vestidos de negro se acercaron a ellos.

-Felicidades, usted ha ganado diez mil dólares.- dijo una mujer que apareció de la nada con un uniforme negro de cuero, cubriéndola completamente. Una música empezó a sonara de fondo y la mujer empezó a bailar. Rose abrió los ojos y volteo a ver a los chicos, luego empezó a carcajearse.

-No puedo creer que lo ganaras.- dijo Megara saltándole a los lados, Scorpius aun sorprendido no podía creerlo.

Le entregaron un cheque gigante, las personas habían empezado a acercarse y ella aun creía que era broma, sonrió ampliamente para la foto, de repente todo se fue disipando.

-Esto es enserio.- insistió Alexander.

Rose no sabía qué hacer exactamente, fueron a cambiar el cheque por efectivo. –Bueno ahora que quieren hacer, podemos hacer casi cualquier cosa.- dijo Rose riendo un poco nerviosa por la situación, aunque no lo pareciera.

-Yo creo que lo que debemos hacer es jugar a la ruleta contigo, tienes demasiada buena suerte.- Alexander la halo del brazo y la sentó en una de las sillas de la ruleta.

-Alexander, no creo que.-

-Nada.- dijo sosteniéndola por los hombros dándole suaves masajes.- Tu solo relájate.- Rose empezó a reír por la actitud de Alexander, pasaron casi toda la tarde ahí, tirando dados y viendo una ruleta dar vueltas para su suerte, cuando la noche llego habían ganado novecientos euros solo en la ruleta.-Eres como un dije de buena suerte.- dijo Alexander mientras contaba el dinero, Rose rodo los ojos y sonrió.

-Bueno ahora podemos ir a comer.- Megara y Scorpius se habían sentido un poco desplazados durante la tarde, por lo que la morena había insistido al rubio que se fueran.-Busquemos a Megara y a Scorpius.-

-Muy bien, muy bien.- llevaban un pequeño maletín negro en los hombros con el dinero que habían ganado durante el día.

-Ten.- le dio el maletín a la chica para que ella lo llevara, ella asintió y se puso el maletín en un hombro junto con su bolso. Scorpius estaba junto con Megara en el lobby, ambos con gorros de lana, Scorpius con gafas cuadradas, y Megara con gafas de sol a pesar de estar dentro del hotel, Rose le pareció extraño y más extraño aun cuando Alexander al verlos, saco un gorro muy parecido y se puso gafas cuadradas para leer, un poco más pequeñas que las de Scorpius. La pelirroja se sintió confundida por un momento pero le resto importancia.

-Quizás deberías ir a guardar eso.- dijo Megara con una sonrisa.

-Sí, claro.- dijo ella distraídamente, recordando que Clark le había dicho que almorzaran juntos.-Pero con este dinero nos divertiremos hoy.- dijo sonriendo. Scorpius la acompaño a su habitación, sacaron un poco de dinero y bajaron en silencio para volverse a encontrarse con los chicos.

-Rose.- escucho la voz de Clark en una de las paradas del elevador, el chico detuvo la puerta que ya iba cerrándose, para entrar en él.

-Clark.- dijo sonriente.

-Llame a tu habitación, se que fue tonto, no ibas a estar pero ¿Qué tal?- dijo con una gran sonrisa, Scorpius levanto una ceja y contuvo una risa.

-Bien, Alex y yo ganamos en la ruleta.-

-¿Enserio?-sonrió.-Genial.-

-También en la cosa esa de palanca.- dijo tranquilamente.

-Eso casi nadie lo gana.-el moreno aprecia interesado.

-mjm.- dijo ella haciéndose a un lado, para que salieran los demás que iban en el ascensor.

-¿Qué harán ahorita?-

-Tomar algo, comer y dicen que se pone divertido en las fiestas que hacen aquí en el hotel.- dijo la chica mientras acomodaba su cabello.- ¿Quieres venir?-

-Claro.- dijo rápidamente, quizás demasiado rápido, Scorpius tenía la esperanza que la chica no lo invitara.

Llegaron al lobby, Megara y Alexander no estaban por ninguna parte.- Scorpius y ¿tu otro amigo?-

-Creo que esta vez si bajo, siempre tiene chicas en su habitación, por eso en los hoteles casi no lo vemos.- dijo riendo, llegaron al bar y efectivamente un chico de cabello castaño claro, ojos avellana, mandíbula pronunciada, músculos torneados y vestido casual, con unos pantalones beige y saco azul, con un trago en su mano y una sonrisa perfectamente blanca, estaba sentado con aire era fresco y divertido. Rose entendió porque siempre tenía chicas, pero trato de no pensar en eso.

-Jim, al fin saliste.- dijo Scorpius quitándose el gorro de lana, que le daba un aire intelectual y atractivo junto con las gafas.

-Me dijeron que una linda pelirroja estaba por aquí.- dijo viendo a Rose y guiñándole el ojo, Clark casi lo mata con la mirada.

-Rose, se llama Rose.- dijo Clark tensando la mandíbula.

-¿Y tú te llamas mequetreque?-rio Jim. Rose ahogo una risa.

-El es Clark.- dijo Rose, tomando asiento junto a Megara, pidieron los tragos, el ambiente se sentía un poco tenso y bueno es que ellos no se conocían en realidad.

-Mientras que Jim y Scorpius hablaban, Alex y Megara también lo hacían, en cambio Clark y Rose contaban lo que recordaban que habían hecho juntos y se carcajeaban de sus historias tonta e inocentes.

El bar empezó a llenarse de personas, Rose vio como dos chicas con vestidos cortos y de lentejuelas se les acercaron a Scorpius y a Jim, coqueteaban con ellos, los chicos reían, ellas se tocaban el cabello, se movían nerviosamente. Se había distraído de la historia de Clark por lo que cuando regreso su atención, sin saber de lo que hablaba asintió y rio como si entendiera.

-Mi hermano me está hablando, quede con el de…- Rose asintió.

-Está bien.- dijo ella.

-¿Nos vemos después o más tarde? Es lo mejor de este viaje haberte encontrado aquí.- dijo sonriendo encantadoramente, se despidió con un beso en su mejilla muy cerca de sus labios.

Cuando Clark se fue, Rose no sabía si quedarse o irse, se sentía como el mal tercio de cualquier punto que lo viera, pero decidió quedarse tomar no le vendría mal, de todas maneras solo iba a quedarse en su habitación por a saber cuántos días más.

El bartender le puso un shot de tequila enfrente, uno que ella no había pedido. -Se lo manda el joven del otro lado de la barra.- Rose sonrió sin voltear a ver al otro lado de la barra y se lo tomo como si nada.

-¿Cómo estuvo?- un chico de cabello oscuro y piel morena se sentó junto a ella, su piel parecía caramelo sus ojos eran de un verde claro, su cuerpo torneado, su nariz recta, sus dientes perfectamente blancos, una mandíbula masculina y marcada.

-Muy bien.- dijo ella sin verlo aun.

-Me llamo Dean.- esta vez ella volteo a verlo, sin disimular que estaba chequeándolo. El sonrió.-No creo que vayas a decirme tu nombre.-

-Bueno eres muy perceptivo.- dijo ella con sarcasmo pero una sonrisa dulce.

-Déjame invitarte a otro trago.-

-Yo me encargo de eso.- escucho la voz de Scorpius a sus espaldas, Dean sonrió apenado y solo se fue del lugar sin decir nada mas, esta vez el rubio se sentó donde antes había estado Dean y antes de él Clark.

Rose vio a Scorpius detenidamente, tras las gafas.- ¿Son para leer o qué?-

-A veces las luces me hacen que me duela la cabeza y se me pone borrosa la vista.- Rose asintió.

La chica hizo una señal al bartender quien se acerco, ella pidió shot de Bailey para ambos.-No creas que soy una alcohólica, solo lo hago en vacaciones.- sonrió.

-Te entiendo perfectamente.- dijo el chocando el vaso con el de ella.

De repente las luces disminuyeron en intensidad y la música que antes había estado solo de fondo, empezó a sonar con más fuerza.- ¿Bailas conmigo?- dijo extendiendo una mano. Ella sonrió mientras asentía y le tomo la mano, bailaron al ritmo de la música, la música que cambiaba constantemente, ellos se acoplaban al ritmo, cada vez con más confianza, más pegados, el alcohol empezando a hacer efecto después de muchos tragos, gritaban de euforia, saltaban, cantaban. En un momento el coloco sus manos en la cintura de la chica, el baile era lento y ella rodeo su cuello con sus brazos.

-Vámonos de aquí.- le dijo la chica muy cerca del oído, rozando su lóbulo.

El sonrió ampliamente y la soltó, pero agarrando su mano, salieron del bar juntos, ambos sonrientes y riendo sin razón alguna, el se había quitado las gafas debido al ajetreo del baile.

Al salir, los flashes los cegaron momentáneamente, hizo que Scorpius tuviera un momento de lucidez y empezara a caminar más rápido, poniéndose el gorro sobre el cabello y tapándose la cara, mientras que con su cuerpo, trataba de cubrir a Rose de los paparazis, llegaron al ascensor, por suerte los guardias habían detenido a los paparazis, Rose no entendía porque les tomaban a ellos, pero le resto importancia al ver que dos chicas salían y que también empezaban a fotografiarlas, se encogió de hombros olvidando el asunto.

Pero detrás de esas dos chicas venia Jim, con un sombrero azul y franja beige, cubriéndose el rostro, lo mismo con Megara y Alex, que salieron con acompañantes para la noche.

En el elevador Scorpius parecía distraído, Rose a quien los tragos parecían haber afectado mas, sonreía amplia y juguetonamente.

-Scorpius eres muy atractivo.- dijo apoyada al otro lado del elevador, sosteniendo un pie en la pared de metal y con las manos en las barandas.

Scorpius entrecerró los ojos, sabiendo que eso que decía era efecto de su mal amigo Baileys. El chico rio al ver lo divertida que se veía, él se acercó a ella poniéndose a su lado y sonriendo ampliamente. –Más tragos en tu habitación.- dijo halándolo de la camisa para que salieran del elevador.

El chico guio hasta su habitación, ella impaciente, daba vueltas mientras el chico abría la puerta, cuando entro se acerco al teléfono y pidió botellas de tequila para servicio a la habitación.

-¿O prefieres otro?- le pregunto tranquilamente, sentada en el sillón, ella negó con la cabeza y recogió el desorden para esconderlo en el closet. Cuando el se sentó por fin, a la orilla de la cama ella camino hasta él, el chico se había lavado la cara y en ese momento cerraba los ojos, cuando ella se paro frente a él, se acerco y rozo suavemente sus labios, el de la impresión los abrió por completo, ella se acercó más a él, continuando el beso, el correspondió, el beso empezó tierno y dulce para volveré intimo, sensual y lleno de deseo.

En ese justo momento el servicio a la habitación toco a la puerta, ella se separo rápidamente del rubio, el con una gran sonrisa pero aun desconcertado fue a abrir.-Gracias.- dijo rápidamente, cerró la puerta y volvió a donde Rose, que lo esperaba con una gran sonrisa. Se sintió un poco tonta por lo que hizo, pero igual no le importo, el coloco la botella sobre la mesa, pero en vez de abrirla se dirigió a donde estaba Rose, la tomo delicadamente por su esbelta cintura acercándola a él y regresando al beso intenso, ella correspondió sin dudar ni un momento.

Mientras se iba intensificando, su lenguas se encontraban ferozmente con sus labios dándose un beso cerrado, sus respiración se iban agitando, la chica empezó a quitarle la chaqueta de cuero a Scorpius, el termino de deshacerse de ella y la tiro al piso, luego ella empezó a subir la camisa del chico, cortando el beso por unos segundos, admiro su torso musculoso, bronceado y suave, lo acaricio con sus pequeñas manos delicada mientras se sumían en otro beso, sin darse cuenta se iba moviendo, ella sintió la fría pared en sus espalda.

El rubio la aprisiono poniendo sus manos a los lados de la chica, ella seguía con sus delicadas y suaves manos acariciando en torso del chico, sus miradas parecieron fundirse y ambos sonreían. Invadido por el deseo que sentía por la chica, puso sus manos sobre su cintura esbelta, esta vez debajo de la tela, sintiendo su suave piel bajo sus dedos, acariciándola. Ella lo empujo a la cama y siguió besándolo, en ese momento el pareció recobrar lucidez entre el deseo, ella iba a casarse por Merlín, no podía hacer eso, así que con un poco de fuerza pero sin lastimarla la aparto de él y negó con la cabeza.- No puedo, no puedo.- le dijo.

-¿Qué?- dijo ella bajando la mirada recorriendo al chico.- Pero…-lo señalo.

-Si de poder puedo pero… debes irte.- le dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y se ponía su camisa. Ella se sentía como una perfecta idiota, se levanto de golpe de la cama se acomodo el cabello, tomo su bolso, agarro una botella de tequila y sin voltearlo a ver salió rápidamente de la habitación.

-Estúpida. Estúpida.- se repetía en su cabeza. Sin saber cómo llego tan rápido a su habitación, entro con rapidez, abrió la botella y empezó a tomarla de la boquilla, se sentó en la cama y encendió la televisión.

El rubio, se daba una ducha bien fría mientras que se repetía.- Idiota.- en su mente, pero simplemente creía que era lo correcto y en el fono se sentía bien.

-¿Por qué tenias que hacer esto?- se decía a si misma mirando con recelo la botella.-Por tonta.- fingía otra voz mientras lo decía y cambiaba los canales, hasta que al terminar la botella cayó al piso y ella se sumió en el mundo de la subconsciencia.

Por la mañana, como una maraña de sabanas sobre la cama, su cabello completamente despeinado y su boca entre abierta, escuchaba el teléfono sonar al fondo pero aun no reaccionaba, luego paraba y volvía a empezar a sonar, cansada de ese molesto sonido que no la dejaba dormir. Arrastrándose entre las sabanas logro agarrar el teléfono y con una voz adormitada respondió.- ¿Hola?- se froto los ojos con las manos.

-Buenos Días, señorita Weasley, tenemos una llamada para usted de European Airlines.-

Rose se sentó de golpe e hizo un esfuerzo por sonar mas despierta. -Comuniquemela, por favor.- dijo tranquilamente. Escucho el sonido característico de llamada en espera.

-Buenos Días, señorita Weasley, el día a amanecido hermoso, tenemos un espacio para usted en nuestro próximo vuelo a Irlanda a las seis de la tarde de este día, en primera clases, debemos confirmar su asiento a mas tardar el mediodía.-

-Confírmemelo, viajare en ese vuelo.- dijo ella tomando agua, sentía reseca la boca.

-Muy bien, tiene que presentarse en nuestra ventanilla a las cinco o si se puede antes para entregarle el pasaje, gracias por viajar con European Airlines, es todo un honor prestarle servicios a tan exclusiva piloto en nuestra aerolínea.-

-Err…Gracias, ahí estaré.- y colgó la llamada, se levanto de golpe de la cama, mientras caminaba al baño iba deshaciéndose de su ropa, para cuando llego a la ducha no tenía ni una prenda encima, se metió bajo el agua completamente fría.

No muy lejos de ahí, estaba Scorpius con el cabello mojado, unos pantalones claro y una camiseta azul negro polo, Alexander había tocado a su puerta minutos antes.- Fue loco, nunca me había sentido así por Megara.- dijo el chico de ojos verdes pasándose la manos sobre el cabello.-y tú te ves mal, tremenda resaca.-

-¿Qué paso con Megara?- pregunto Scorpius antes de bostezar.

-No quiero entrar en detalles.-

-Entonces… ¿Porque estás conmigo ahora y no con ella?- pregunto Scorpius sacando agua de la refrigeradora pequeña y tomando e una botella de agua.

-Esa es una buena pregunta, ella salió casi espantada hoy en la mañana.- dijo sonriendo de lado. -Quizás se asusto o algo.-

-Claro, darse cuenta que se acostó con su mejor amigo y de remate el más feo.- se burlo Scorpius.

-Ha ha, muy gracioso.- rio sarcásticamente Alex.- ¿Y Rose…? Pensé que venías con ella ayer en la noche.-

-Sí, nos besamos, pero cuando las cosas se pusieron algo mas… intensas, simplemente no pude, se me venía a la mente la silueta de un hombre a punto de matarme por meterme con su futura esposa, así que le dije que se fuera.- dijo no muy orgulloso.

-No lo creo, no te imagino diciéndole a la chica por la que has babeado, que se vaya.- se burlo Alexander.

-Cállate, de todas maneras nunca la volveré a ver.-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Va a casarse y apenas la conozco y ya me dan ganas de ir a detener esa boda.-

-Es que es pecado que se case, está demasiado linda.- rio Alexander.- Y es mi dije de la suerte.- dijo en broma.- Por cierto, me dio esto para cada uno, dijo que no podía quedarse con el dinero, al menos no tan descaradamente, así que lo dividió en cuatro, dos mil y algo para cada uno.- dijo sonriendo Alexander y extendiéndole un sobre que el rubio tiro sobre la cama.- Bueno no es mucho pero es dinero que no teníamos.- se encogió de hombros el chico.

-Voy a ir a buscarla.- dijo apartando a Alexander y saliendo de la habitación, el moreno salió con su típica sonrisa.

-Si tu haz eso yo buscare a Megara y Jim bueno mejor ni lo busco no quiero ver como amaneció el muy maldito.- rio Alexander caminando en sentido opuesto a Scorpius.

*Tok tok* escucho alguien llamando a la puerta, Rose abrió los ojos bajo la ducha, se arropo con una toalla luego una bata encima y salió del baño.-¿Quién?- pregunto pero vio por el orificio.

-Scorpius.- escucho la voz masculina del chico, se pego a la puerta y vio su cabello rubio, porque tenía agachada la cabeza, esperando que le abriera. Rose abrió levemente la puerta, solo para sacar su cabeza y medio cuerpo.

-Hola.- dijo ella tranquilamente, tratando de ignorar su vergüenza aunque su leve sonrojo la delataba.

-Hola.- dijo el chico viéndola directamente a esos ojos azules como el mar.-Ayer, bueno ayer en la noche…- ella espero a que terminara.- Estabas un poco afectada por el alcohol, yo también así que… no se siquiera si te acuerdas.-

-No es necesario aclarar nada, me acuerdo perfectamente, no fue efecto del alcohol y entiendo lo que paso, así que no te preocupes por explicarlo y si no te molesta debo terminar de arreglarme.- y cerró la puerta justo enfrente del chico, el se quedo parado como tonto, confundido e intrigado, Rose volvió a ver por el hoyuelo y él seguía ahí.-Vete, vete.- decía en voz baja, para sí misma.

Tratando de ignorarlo empezó a arreglarse, cuando estuvo con sus pantalones negros, unos botines de tacón altos, una camisa blanca a rayas negras, accesorios rojos, ordeno sus cosas, iba a bajar a almorzar, pensaba dormir un poco más y luego salir directo al aeropuerto, bajo con un bolso rojo y una chaqueta de cuero.

Eran exactamente la una de la tarde cuando salió del hotel, la lluvia había cesado, el sol intentaba colarse entre las nubes aun grisáceas, camino por las calles de Londres, que le recordaban a su infancia, cuando paseaba con su hermano y su perro. Entro a un restaurante sobrio que estaba a un par de bloques del hotel, las personas ya caminaban por las calles felices que la tormenta hubiera pasado, aunque aun las calles estaban mojadas.

-Me da esta carne.- señalo algo en el menú.- Y un jugo de naranja bien frio.- le dijo al amable mesero que la atendía, estando en el restaurante se quito la chaqueta, saco su teléfono y empezó a revisarlo, contesto los mensajes de un Lorcan un tanto desesperado, también los de Lily, Albus, Conrad su mejor amigo que había quedado en América, le conto lo sucedido, también con Ashley su buena amiga que también estaba en América. Pero a sus primos no les dijo que llegaría esa noche, quería llegar y tomarlos desprevenidos.

Durante el almuerzo que fue bastante tranquilo, no ocurrió nada de gran relevancia, después de comer camino por unas plazas recibiendo la suave brisa, su cabello quedaba libre al aire, revoloteándose a su espalda o invadiendo su rostro.

Vio su reloj plateado, las manecillas marcaban las tres en punto, había caminado bastante, para cuando regreso al hotel, se lavo bien la cara, puso todo cerca de la puerta y se acostó tranquilamente esperando que dieran las cuatro para chequearse y salir del hotel.

-No entiendes, literal me tiro la puerta en la cara.-

-Claro, ella hizo el movimiento y tú la rechazaste, creo que eso no debe ser fácil para una chica.- dijo Alexander.

-Si puedes ser idiota, ese tipo de chicas no son las que hacen el primer movimiento y tu desperdiciaste la oportunidad.- dijo Jim tomando una soda bien fría para saciar su sed y sequedad.

-Sí, aunque es raro, me dijo que no le gustabas.- dijo Megara tomando café.

-Pues mintió.- dijo Alexander como si fuera lo más obvio.- De todas maneras quien sabe, es una perfecta desconocida para todos.- agrego el chico tomando de su vaso con agua y hielo.

-No sé.- dijo Scorpius terminando de comer su postre.

-Y ahí va.- dijo Jim, señalando a las afueras del restaurante-saliendo del elevador, con su equipaje.- Scorpius levanto la mirada rápidamente, llevaba la misma maleta con la que había venido, se levanto con una servilleta de tela se limpio los labios y la tiro en la mesa.

-Ya vengo.- dijo saliendo del restaurante.

-O mejor no vengas.- dijo Jim riendo.

-Rose.- dijo en voz alta, acelerando un poco el paso. La pelirroja estaba en la recepción entregando su tarjeta llave, sonrió al recepcionista y le pidió un taxi para el aeropuerto, mientras el hombre hablaba al taxi Scorpius se acerco por detrás, le agarro el codo suavemente e hizo que se volteara.-Rose.-

-Scorpius.- dijo ella con frialdad, al parecer no llevaba muy bien eso de ser rechazada.

-Rose, yo… lo siento tanto… se que estas molesta conmigo.-

-¿Por qué debería de estar molesta?- el chico abrió la boca para responder.- No respondas.- dijo cortantemente

-Su taxi la espera, Señorita Weasley.- dijo amablemente el recepcionista, ella sonrió y le dio las gracias para volver a Scorpius y decirle.-Debo irme, un gusto conocerte, saludos a tus amigos y por cierto dile a Jim que me dio un poco de miedo su acoso, ¿Cómo diablos consiguió mi número telefónico?- la pregunta fue retorica, empezó a caminar a la salida.

Scorpius camino junto a ella.- Molesta porque en pocas palabras crees que te rechace pero la verdad es que simplemente no podía, es lo correcto.- dijo el acelerando el paso para impedírselo a ella.

-Scorpius tranquilo, puedo manejar esto perfectamente, no debes preocuparte si estoy molesta o no.-sonrió.- Cosa que no estoy.- volvió a sonreír tratando de apartarlo de su camino, cuando vio que no podía lo rodeo y siguió caminando.

-Muy bien, como quieras, adiós que te vaya bien.- ahora él estaba molesto, por su frialdad e indiferencia; empezó a caminar de regreso a donde sus amigos, cuando llego donde ellos se sentó tranquilamente y siguió con su postre, todos lo miraban expectantes.- ¿Qué?-

-¿Qué?- pregunto retóricamente Jim.- ¿Qué paso?-

-¿Cómo conseguiste su número?-

-Tengo mis contactos, esperaba tener más tiempo, si te rechazaba podía disfrutar conmigo.-

-Eres un cerdo.- le pego Megara en el brazo.

-Auch, cuidado mujer, este brazo atrae chicas.- todos rieron de él, excepto Scorpius, quien lo fulmino con la mirada y siguió comiendo.

-¿A nadie le importa que vaya a casarse?- pregunto Megara.- Bueno a ti obviamente si Scorpius.-

-¿Ella va a casarse?- pregunto Jim sorprendido.

-Sí, ayer lo dijimos.- dijo ella como si fuera obvio.

-No, no.- dijo incrédulamente.- Esa chica no creo que vaya a casarse, no le vi el anillo y si lo va a hacer seguramente es obligada.- dijo como si el supiera la respuesta a todo.

Scorpius simplemente suspiro, se termino su postre y su café. -Iré a caminar.-Voy contigo dijo rápidamente Megara.

-El concierto es mañana en la noche.- dijo Megara revisando su teléfono.- Debemos practicar un poco, nos estamos confiando.- dijo un poco preocupada.

-Tranquila, nos saldrá bien, solo vayamos más tarde al estudio y mañana en la mañana.- dijo Scorpius tomando de una botella de gaseosa.

-Los paparazis nos acosaron ayer, ¿a ti también?- pregunto Megara.

-Sí, cuando salimos del bar.- dijo tranquilamente caminando en la plaza, las palomas que estaban tranquilas sobre el piso al sentir que alguien se acercaba empezaron a volar.

-¿Qué dijo Rose?-

-Creo que no lo relaciono conmigo, no pregunto nada.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Creo que no tiene idea quienes somos, porque hasta nos dejo parte del dinero que gano.- dijo ella viendo hacia el frente sumida en sus pensamientos.- Aunque yo la busque en internet, aparte de piloto es una escritora muy reconocida, más que todo en América.- dijo Megara tomando distraídamente de la pajilla de su bebida.

-¿en serio?- pregunto interesándose por la conversación.- ¿Qué escribe?-

-Libros de Fantasía, pero el Romance tiene mucha atención, es una mezcla perfecta de las dos cosas, empecé a leer un libro, es muy buena, incluso público su primer libro antes de ser piloto.- dijo emocionada Megara.

-Entonces tampoco la conocíamos a ella.-

-Claro que no, solo fueron un par de días.-

-Suficiente.- dijo Scorpius distraídamente.

-¿Para qué?-

-¿Ah? No nada.- Y Megara sonrió mientras lo veía de reojo.

Mientras esperaba que el avión despegara, se acomodaba en su asiento, había tenido que esperar mucho tiempo para que le dieran su tiquete de avión, el avión se había retrasado un poco y su cabeza empezaba a dolerle pero por fin estaba en el avión, no alcanzaría a llegar a la ultima cena de la familia, tal vez solo a la despedida de soltera de Lily, que había sido organizada por ella misma desde América, pero ahí en Irlanda, coordinada por Dominique.

Estaba nerviosa por su prima, dentro de dos días, la boda se llevaría a cabo y después de eso todo en su vida cambiaria, no era sentimentalismo pero si nerviosismo, Rose no se veía casándose y formando una familia aunque fuera era el sueño de toda chica, para ella no lo era.

Vio como unas chicas que pasaban a su lado la veían con sorpresa y a la vez con interés, pero luego la vieron con algo que creyó que era desprecio, Rose rodo los ojos y se quitó la chaqueta. El avión empezó a despegar, mientras iba tranquilamente sentada saco las revistas y el periódico que siempre ponían frente a su asiento. Leyó las noticias de las tormentas, unos que otros conflictos políticos, chistes y llego a la parte de fama, nunca la veía, le parecía tan superficial y banal; pero esta vez algo le llamo la atención una cabellera roja y rubia, se vio a si misma junto a Scorpius saliendo apresuradamente del bar del hotel, ambos iban agarrado de la mano. En más pequeño una secuencia de fotos, donde Scorpius la cubría con su cuerpo y usaba un gorro, también aparecía Jim con dos chicas, Megara y Alexander. Leyó el encabezado que decía lo siguiente.

"Vistos en Londres. La famosa banda europea, de diferentes etnicidades: Slytherin. Fueron vistos en uno de los más lujosos hoteles de Londres, al parecer Jim, el baterista como siempre, no parecía incomodo con los paparazis (vio la foto de Jim, que iba abrazando a las dos chicas con una gran sonrisa) Alexander, el guitarrista y Megara, la pianista no parecían muy felices pero al menos no trataron de ocultarnos sus parejas. Pero el cantante Scorpius Malfoy, muy felizmente agarrado de la mano de una desconocida pero hermosa chica."

Bajo la foto decía "Scorpius Malfoy con una desconocida ¿acaso su nueva pareja?"

Rose cerro el periódico con fuerza y lo metió en el espacio de donde lo había sacado. Pero en la revista también aparecía en foto de portada Scorpius Malfoy junto con ella, sonriendo.-Por Merlín.- ahogo un grito. Reviso la revista, había fotos de ellos en el elevador, en el restaurante, en el bar, en los pasillo.-Maldito Scorpius, no me dijiste nada.-dijo en voz baja.

"Buscando la identidad de la chica pelirroja, se nos dio a conocer que es una famosa Piloto de una de las más reconocida e importantes aerolíneas de América, también es una escritora de Best Sellers en Ciencia Ficción, su familia es la dueña de Sortilegios Weasley, una de las tiendas de bromas y disfraces en toda Europa, su nombre es Rose Weasley Granger, muy buen partido que se busco esta vez el guapísimo sex idol, Scorpius Malfoy"

Otra parte que a ella le pareció horrible fue cuando la compararon con las modelos más presupuestadas y solicitadas.

-Esto debe ser una broma.- gruño en voz baja. Una mujer que estaba sentada en el asiento de enfrente, volteo a verla un poco molesta, Rose sonrió fingidamente y siguió viendo las fotos.-Bueno al menos no me veo tan mal.-

Dijo después de un rato de estar asimilando la situación, Scorpius el chico con el que había pasado unos días, al que le había ella robado un beso a él, era un cantante muy famoso.- Por Merlín, que vergüenza.- se repetía, ahora se sentía peor por haber sido rechazada por él, seguramente ella no le parecía suficiente al lado de modelos.-El muy maldito.- dijo mientras seguía leyendo, cerro con fuerza la revista.

-Rose.- grito Lucy al verla entrar en la casa de sus abuelos y salió corriendo a abrazarla.

-Hola, Lucy.- dijo Rose, mientras hacia equilibrio con su equipaje y el desequilibrio que le dio el abrazo.-Hola a todos.- dijo cuando ya se acercaban a saludarla, estaban Albus, Hugo, Fred, Dominique, Victoria, Teddy, Roxanne y James.

-Hola, Rosie.- dijeron todos al unisonó.

-Lorcan esta como loco porque no venias.- dijo Dominique riendo.

-Hola.- dijo Albus, abrazándola.

-Hola, Albus, te extrañe.- dijo abrazándolo.- ¿Dónde está mamá y papá?- le pregunto a Hugo mientras lo abrazaba.

-Rose, te vimos en el periódico y unas revistas, con el de la banda Slytherin.- grito Dominique abriéndose en espacio para hablar con Rose.

-Sí, un pequeño malentendido.- dijo ella tranquilamente.

-Un increíble malentendido.- dijo en un grito ahogado Roxanne.-Scorpius Malfoy, fue catalogado mejor cantante de banda y el más hot del año.-

-Pues si es guapo pero no es la gran cosa.- dijo Rose recordando sus hermosos ojos grises y su cuerpo perfectamente….- Aja, no es la gran cosa.-

Hermione y Ginny entraron apresuradas.-Lily, está en crisis.- dijo Ginny.-Rose.- dijo emocionada, Rose acerco rápidamente, abrazo a su tía y a su madre.

-Tía Ginny, Mamá.- dijo ella.- ¿Dónde está Lily?- señalaron a la sala, Rose entro por la puerta sin cerradura, estaba Lily, sonrojada hasta la nariz, lagrimas salían de sus ojos, su cabello rojo parecía una maraña.-Lily.- dijo suavemente acercándose a ella.

-Rosie.- dijo levantando la mirada.-Por fin viniste.-

-¿Qué pasa, Lily?- se sentó junto a ella, dándole un abrazo.

-Lysander, eso pasa.- dijo la pelinaranja sonándose la nariz con un pañuelo.-No ha venido desde ayer, hoy es el ensayo de la boda, mañana la boda y el no aparece, no contesta mis llamadas.- dijo Lily empezando a llorar otra vez.

-Tranquila, yo me encargo, tú empieza a arreglarte, date una ducha, ponte más hermosa.- dijo sonriendo Rose, levantándose y arreglándole un poco el pelo a su prima.

-¿Tu como haces para siempre estar tan tranquila?-

-Nunca he estado a punto de casarme.- dijo riendo Rose.

Rose agarro su teléfono y empezó a marcar, usando manos libres.- Lily, ve a bañarte, yo me encargo de todo.- Lily asintió y se levanto, subió las escaleras hacia su habitación.-Lorcan.-

-Por fin. Por fin.- dijo Lorcan al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Dónde está Lysander?-

-Pues lo ando buscando, el muy idiota…-

-Debe estar en el bar de la calle norte, ya sabes ese que queda cerca de la tienda que tanto te gusta de chocolates.-

-En camino.- dijo rápidamente, dando una vuelta en la esquina con su camioneta.

-Me avisas.- corto la llamada, Albus entro en la sala, llevando su equipaje, ya todos estaban listos con sus trajes y vestidos.-Empiecen a irse al hotel.- dijo Rose agarrando su maleta para subirla.-Yo llevo a Lily, solo dile a Dominique, Lucy y Roxanne que se queden.-

Rose cambio rápidamente, a un vestido de color negro, con tirantes gruesos, pegado al cuerpo, hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla; junto con unos tacones altos y labial rojo, combinaba con su cabello recogido en un moño hecho por ella misma. Para cuando ella estuvo lista, Lily, salía del baño y se vestía.-Es tardísimo.- chillo.

-Tranquila.- dijo Rose con serenidad.- Dom, Rox y Lucy.- grito para que las chicas entraran, cada una se encargo de diferentes cosas, Dom, de peinarla, Rox de maquillarla, Lucy de ponerle los zapatos y llevarle los accesorios, Rose de terminar de subirle el vestido y decirles a sus primas como hacer las cosas.

-Rose, sinceramente eres lo mejor.- dijo Lily cuando estuvieron a punto de bajar del carro que Rose manejaba, justo frente al hotel. La chica solo se limito a sonreír y parquear el carro.

-Lorcan ¿Y Lysander?- pregunto con voz baja para que Lily no la escuchara.

-Ya listo, capitana.- empezó a reír.-Estamos en el hotel, no sé cómo ponerle la corbata, no se deja.-

-Voy para allá.- Rose entro rápidamente al hotel, en el lobby cerca de unos sillones vio a Lysander dando vueltas y a Lorcan tratando de decirle algo.

-Lysander.- dijo Rose en voz seria pero encantadora.

-Rose.- dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

-Lysander vas a caminar tranquilamente a ese salón, donde vas a sonreír muy alegremente.- dijo acercándose a él, agarrando la corbata, haciéndole el nudo y apretándola.-Ahora.- sonrió ampliamente.

Lysander asintió rápidamente y entro al salón.-Bien.- dijo Lorcan como si un gran peso fuera quitado de su espalda.

-¿Me vas a saludar decentemente o te vas a quedar ahí parado?- rio Rose, y ambos se abrazaron.

-Me hacías demasiada falta en esta tu familia de locos.- dijo Lorcan riendo agarrando a Rose de la cintura.

Entraron en el salón, estaba elegantemente decorado pero siempre siendo sobrio. Rose sonrió ampliamente y siguió caminando, saludo a sus abuelos, sus tíos, a su padre, converso con todos, la noche continuo sin ningún percance, hasta que termino. El plan inicial era que irían a un club, como despedida de soltera para Lily, pero ella se sentía cansada, quería estar "refrescada" para el día siguiente, y estar descansada para la ceremonia.

-Bueno, buenas noches.- dijo Rose despidiéndose de Lily.

-Te agradezco tanto, tu brindis estuvo hermoso.- dijo la pelinaranja con una gran sonrisa y ojos adormitados, Lysander esperaba a Lily, la subió al carro le dio un beso y cerró la puerta ya que Lily se fue con el tío Harry y tía Ginny.

-Vamos por unos tragos, ¿quieres venir?- le pregunto Lorcan a Rose al oído.

-Claro.- dijo ella siguiéndolo.-Tu manejas.- le dio las llaves y el sonrió ampliamente.

-Oye, te vi en la revista, ¿Cómo conociste a ese tal… cantante?- rose se apoyo en el respaldo del carro, en ese momento Dominique, Albus y Roxanne entraron a la parte trasera de la camioneta.

-En el ascensor del hotel en el que me quede.- dijo cortantemente.

-Ey es cierto cuéntanos eso.- dijo Albus poniéndose en medio de los asientos del frente.

Rose conto la historia, claro sin cortar los detalles del beso ni nada de eso. Estuvieron en un bar en el que tomaron y cantaron al karaoke, después de muchos tequilas, la noche siguió, la euforia se sentía en el aire.

-Hola, Londres.- grito Scorpius a la multitud que tenía frente a él. Los chicos a sus lados y en la parte de atrás saludaban al público. La audiencia enloquecida gritaba con emoción. La noche llena de euforia y música llenando cada rincón del estadio, las personas saltaban, cantaban, gritaban de emoción al tener tan cerca a una de sus bandas favoritas.

-Y esta última canción, no ha salido aun, se las dedico a todas esas chicas que son hermosas y no lo saben.- levanto la mano y Jim, con su batería fue la primera en sonar, luego la guitarra, el teclado y la masculina pero encantadora voz de Scorpius empezó a sonar por todo el estadio, todos se movían al ritmo de la balada, y mientras la canción iba acabando las luces iban opacándose todavía más.

Los integrantes de la banda se pusieron al frente, hicieron una reverencia.-Londres, te veremos pronto, los amamos.- gritaron al unisonó, y es que ese aire tan familiar que Londres les daba, donde habían crecido, su hogar, simplemente no podían evitarlo.

Cuando el escenario estuvo por completo oscuro, las personas empezaron a salir y el caos empezó en las afueras del estadio, Scorpius corría en la parte de atrás del escenario, agarrando sus cosas.

-Apurémonos, el vuelo sale en media hora.- les grito a sus amigos para que corrieran.

-Te odio, Scorpius.- grito Alexander.-Te dije que hicieras algo mientras podías.-

-Cállate que es de lo más romántico.- grito Megara, y los cuatro salieron corriendo.

-Bueno ojala tenga primas o hermanas tan hermosas como ellas.- Megara rodo los ojos y los cuatro subieron al helicóptero en camino al aeropuerto.

*Peep peep* Escucho una alarma sonar, estaba boca abajo, sin ver puso la mano en el tocador y le pego al despertador, tirándolo al piso. Cuando abrió con pesadez los ojos, no reconocía la habitación, era completamente blanca, las cortinas, las sabanas, las paredes, los muebles. Usaba solo ropa interior de la noche anterior, se dio la vuelta y con el brazo golpeo algo, siguió moviendo la mano, tocando lo que tocaba, era piel, volteo la cara y vio una piel bronceada con una cabellera rubia, por un momento en flash pensó en Scorpius pero cuando se puso de lado y casi sobre la espalda del chico vio el rostro de Lorcan.

-Lorcan.- lo golpeo con la almohada.-Tu maldita alarma me despertó.- dijo zarandeándolo.

-¿Qué?- balbuceo el chico cubriéndose el rostro con la almohada.

-¿Qué diablos hago en tu habitación?-

-Apenas se como logramos llegar vivos.- dijo Lorcan cubriéndose con las sabanas.-Ah sí, recuerdo que iba a llevarte a tu habitación pero tenía que subir otro piso y mis pies me dolían.- dijo restregándose los ojos.- Y pesas más de lo que parece.- dijo riendo.

-Tonto.- le volvió a pegar con la almohada, entonces Lorcan agarro su almohada y empezó a pegarle con los ojos cerrados, en ese momento la puerta se abrió mostrando a Albus.

-Vaya no sabía que había pelea de almohadas.- Lorcan y Rose, pararon, la chica se tapo con una sabana, un poco apenada. Albus desvió la mirada y fulmino a Lorcan con la mirada, realizando lo que estaba pasando. Lorcan abrió mucho lo ojos y se hizo hacia atrás.

-Maldito.- se acercó a él queriendo ahorcarlo.

-Ey, ey… no es lo que crees.- dijo Lorcan tratando de protegerse.

-Albus.- dijo riendo Rose.-No paso nada, relájate.-

-Rose, mejor que salgas de aqui y te pongas algo decente.- dijo Albus poniéndose rojo.- Y tu…- señalo a Lorcan.- No seas tan… idiota.- Rose se envolvió en la sabana y salió de la habitación, riendo por la actitud de Albus.

-El desayuno está listo.- grito la Abuela Molly, todos los adultos se habían ido a sus propias casas, mientras que los nietos se habían quedado en casa con sus abuelos Arthur y Molly. Lorcan se sentó junto a Rose en la mesa, levanto las cejas y sonrió, ambos rieron.

-Ey, Rose, pásame la mantequilla.- grito Hugo desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-Victorie, deja de moverte tanto.- decía Lucy, Rose levanto la vista en el extremo opuesto de la mesa estaba Lily, sonriente, el único que faltaba era Lysander que había ido a su propia casa a dormir, para no dormir bajo el mismo techo que su futura esposa.

-No puedo, no puedo.- repetía Lily, con su vestido blanco, de cola larga y encaje en la falda, su cabello pelinaranja estaba recogido en un moño perfecto.

-Tú puedes.- decía Dominique, también nerviosa, pero se distraía viendo a los invitados llegar.-Rox, ven, mira ese guapo, será mío para el final de la noche.- Rose rodo los ojos y se acerco a Lily.

-Te ves hermosa, tu puedes, relájate.- le dio una copa con champagne.-Respira profundo.- ella empezó a inhalar y exhalar para que Lily la imitara.-No te preocupes por nada más que caminar como modelo, yo me encargo de todo lo demás.- La recepción y la ceremonia se llevarían a cabo el cottage del tío Charlie, desde la ventana del cuarto de la segunda planta podían verse los invitados llegando al hermoso y gigantesco patio, perfectamente decorado, con el mar en primer plano.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre a última hora?- gritaba Megara a Scorpius halando sus maletas.

Todos salieron corriendo pidiendo un taxi, el aeropuerto estaba llenísimo, los taxis no paraban, los paparazis los acosaban, las fans se abalanzaban sobre ellos, eran tantos que seguridad no podía contenerlos. Un taxi paro frente a ellos, Scorpius se fue adelante con el motorista y le mostro un mapa en su tableta digital.

-Te dije que su número nos serviría de algo.- dijo Jim, mientras comía una barra de chocolate.

-Aunque asusta que la busques con GPS.- dijo Alexander tomando de su gaseosa.

-Pero es completamente romántico.-

-Cállense.- dijo Scorpius mientras trataba de explicarle algo al motorista.

El piano empezó a resonar con la melodía de la marcha nupcial, a Lily le temblaban los pies y las manos cuando se paro en el corredor, Harry Potter, su padre la esperaba sonriente, el velo de novia se removía con la brisa de mar, su cola era llevada por dos de sus sobrina/o hija de Victorie y Teddy, también por el hijo de James y Amelia.- Estas hermosa, hija.- le decía Harry, ella al escuchar la voz de su padre se tranquilizo y noto que su ramo dejaba de temblar. Rose era la dama de honor, así que estaba ya en el altar, había entrado agarrada del brazo de Lorcan, cuando Lily se iba acercando al altar miro a Rose, la que le guiño un ojo y sonrió ampliamente.

El altar estaba decorado con un arco de flores completamente blancas, las sillas decoradas con celeste y verde, las damas de honor vestidas con un vestido strapless verde aqua, largo, pegado del torso y flojo en caída desde las caderas, la imagen era simplemente hermosa, los fotógrafos se deleitaban tomando fotos de todos los ángulos. Las cabelleras pelirrojas abundaban, amigos, hermanos, primos, tíos, abuelos y nietos; todos reunidos para tan importante ocasión, Albus sonreía pero sentía un nudo en la garganta, su hermana menor se iba a casar.

-Si alguien tiene razones fundamentadas para que esta pareja no pueda unirse ante los ojos de Dios, que hable ahora o calle para siempre.- El silencio fue sepulcral al principio pero no habían visto que alguien corría desde la entrada al patio y cuando llego al pasillo.

-Me opongo, me opongo.- grito casi sin aire, Rose al ver a un chico usando un saco beige, con pantalones del mismo color y una camisa celeste abrió mucho los ojos, se bajo del altar, pero uno de los organizadores y decoradores no la dejaba moverse.

Lysander volteo a ver horrorizado para ver de quien se trataba, Lily volteo a ver y frunció el ceño.- ¿Quién es?- pregunto alguien.

-Por Merlín, es Scorpius Malfoy.- Roxanne ahogo un grito, Dominique le tapo la boca, Rose, corrió hacia atrás, y empujo a Scorpius casi cayendo.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí?- le pregunto queriendo estar molesta pero tenía una sonrisa en los labios.

-Son pelirrojas, casi todos.- dijo sintiéndose mareado.

-Sí, tonto así son.-

-Creí que ibas a casarte.- dijo Scorpius tocándose la frente.-Vine a acá tratando de evitar TU boda.- dijo riendo.-Pero no vas a casarte.- se agacho levemente, su abdomen le dolía tanto por el esfuerzo que le había llevado correr desde de donde los había dejado el taxi. Todos los observaban con interés, Scorpius sonrió ampliamente, tomo el rostro delicado de Rose entre sus manos y la beso como si fuera lo último que iba a hacer en su vida.

Lorcan bufo, Lily estaba emocionada al igual que todas sus primas, Albus estaba desconcertado, sus tíos y padres, no creían lo que pasaba, el padre que celebraba la ceremonia solo los veía con una gran sonrisa, Jim, Alex y Megara, llegaron corriendo y los vieron perplejos, la pelirroja que conocían no era la novia.

-¿Corrimos hasta acá y no se iba a casar?- pregunto Jim, Alex y Megara le dieron un codazo, uno de cada lado.

Rose corto el beso.-La boda tiene que seguir.- dijo sonriendo sobre sus labios.-Lo siento, sigan.- grito Rose a la audiencia, todos aplaudieron y ella no paraba de sonreír.

Cuando al ceremonia acabo tras escuchar los "Acepto" de Lysander y Lily, las fotos familiares y las felicitaciones, Rose halo a Scorpius alejándose de la multitud.- ¿Enserio venias a detener la boda?- pregunto agarrándolo del cuello y jugando con su cabello.

-Eso hice solo que no era la tuya.- rio Scorpius.-Al ver tu anillo y la palabra boda asumí que era tuya.- dijo burlándose de sí mismo. Rose volteo a ver a Jim y Alex que los observaban de lejos, ambos los saludaron con un gesto de mano y ella devolvió el saludo.

-Eres famoso, salimos en revistas y periódicos.- dijo ella aun sin asimilar por completo esa idea.

-Lo sé.- rio el chico, luego su rostro se volvió serio.-Rose Weasley, quiero que me des la oportunidad de conocerte mucho mas ¿aceptas?-le pregunto el chico sonriendo.

-Acepto.- y le dio un beso tierno y pasional al mismo tiempo, la brisa del mar los envolvía y sus corazones estaban desbocados.

La fiesta fue un total éxito, la banda Slytherin toco sus mejores canciones y también vals, para los novios. Lily y Lysander agradecían a Rose por eso, Dominique, Roxanne y Lucy no dejaban a los chicos en paz, haciendo preguntas y pidiendo fotos y autógrafos.

-Ehh… chicas, que nos seguiremos viendo.- decía Jim tratando de zafarse.-¿Seguro que no ves una hermana gemela de Rose?- le pregunto a Alexander.

-No seas idiota, Jim.- le recrimino Megara dándole un codazo.

-Jim se limito a buscar con la mirada, tratando de buscar a la gemela de Rose que decía que debía estar por algún lugar, Alexander solo rio y se volteo a Megara para darle un corto beso.

Los novios ahora bailaban juntos un vals, Ron y Hermione, Ginny y Harry, George y Angelina, Bill y Fleir, bailaban también en la pista de baile.

Charlie conversaba ahora con Jim, Albus con Alexander y Megara, y así todo disfrutaba de la velada. Scorpius le sonrió a Rose que bailaba con Lorcan.

-¿Me dejas por el rubio oxigenado?- le pregunto seriamente Lorcan.

-Tú también eres rubio.- dijo despeinándolo.

-Pero no oxigenado.- tenso la barbilla.

-No te hagas así.- dijo haciéndole cosquillas, Lorcan empezó a reírse y la abrazo por la cintura.

Scorpius se acerco a ellos.-¿Me permites?- Lorcan sonrió ampliamente, palmeo su hombro y le dijo muy bajo pero amenazadoramente.

-Si le haces daño te castro.- luego siguió sonriendo y se alejo de ellos.

El rubio extendió su mano y con su voz masculina y encantadora dijo enarcando una ceja.- ¿Me concede este baile?-

-Mmm… tendré que pensarlo.- dijo ella tocándose la barbilla, luego rio y tomo la mano del chico.-Cantas muy bien, Malfoy.- le dijo al oído rozando su lóbulo.

-Gracias, Weasley.- sus lenguas se encontraron en un beso, lleno de deseo uno del otro y el mar como testigo de ello.


End file.
